Weiten der Finsternis
by Berendis
Summary: Abgebrochen! Der Ringkrieg ist vorbei, Frieden kehrt nach Mittelerde zurück. Doch nicht für Éowyn – für sie hat sich auch nach dem langen Krieg nichts geändert. Nun versinkt ihre Welt in unendlicher Dunkelheit und es ist kein Licht mehr in Sicht...
1. Kapitel 1

_Inhalt:_ Der Ringkrieg ist vorbei und der Frieden kehrt nach Mittelerde zurück. Doch nicht für Éowyn – für sie hat sich auch nach dem langen Krieg nichts geändert, im Gegenteil. Ihre Welt versinkt in unendlicher Dunkelheit und es ist kein Licht mehr in Sicht...

_Disclaimer:_ Der Herr der Ringe ist nicht mein Eigentum, ich wäre nicht fähig, etwas so Geniales zu erschaffen. Demnach kriege ich auch nichts von dem ganzen Geld, was mit HdR verdient wird... ich hab nur meinen Spass an der Freude, aber eigentlich ist das mehr als genug ;)

_Warnungen:_ Dies ist eine **Darkfic**. In dieser Geschichte werden Themen wie Ritzen oder Selbstmordgedanken behandelt – wenn ihr euch damit unwohl fühlt, lest sie bitte nicht.

_A/N:_ Hallöchen! Erinnert ihr euch noch an mich? Lang ist's her, seit WLTB ein Ende gefunden hat... aber nun bin ich zurück, mit einer neuen mehrteiligen Story im Gepäck. Eigentlich wollte ich sie ja zuerst fertig schreiben, aber nun habe ich beschlossen, euch diese Story zum Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen.  
Und bevor ich euch jetzt lesen lasse, zwei Dinge: Zuerst ein mal ein riesengrosses Danke an meine drei geliebten Betas, Silivren, Lhindiel und Jin. Ohne sie wäre ich mit dieser Geschichte noch lange nicht so weit ;)  
Und zweitens:  
**Dies ist eine AU-Story.** Sie spielt nach dem Ringkrieg, jedoch ist da eine Kleinigkeit anders gelaufen: Der arme Faramir hat das „nette" Feuerchen seines Vaters nicht überlebt, und deshalb hat er auch Éowyn nie kennen gelernt. Ansonsten bleibt aber alles so, wie es das grosse, geniale Buch will ;)  
So. Ich glaube, das wäre alles gewesen. Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spass mit dem ersten Kapitel von „Weiten der Finsternis"!

**Weiten der Finsternis **

**Kapitel 1**

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3019 des dritten Zeitalters, Mai_

„Ihr seid wunderschön, Herrin!", rief die junge Dienerin bewundernd aus und zupfte an Éowyns goldenem Kleid. Die Angesprochene lächelte gezwungen und betrachtete sich müde in dem hohen Spiegel, vor dem sie schon seit geraumer Zeit stand. Wunderschön... die goldene Farbe ihres Gewands war zu grell, fand Éowyn, ihr war eher danach in tiefstes Schwarz gekleidet zu sein, und ihr Haar müsste hochgesteckt sein und ihr nicht in langen Locken über den Rücken fallen. Sie sollte nicht _schön_ sein.

Für sie gab es keinen Grund zur Freude... nur zur Trauer. Der Tod ihres Onkels war allgegenwärtig in ihren Gedanken und der Schmerz wütete in ihrem Herzen. Und schon in wenigen Tagen würde sie mit ihrem Bruder nach Edoras zurückkehren und dort ihr tristes Leben führen wie sie es schon immer getan hatte. Éomer würde König werden und sie würde an seinem Hofe verweilen bis das Alter seinen Tribut forderte und sie aus dieser Welt entlassen würde. Und die langen Jahre dazwischen würde sie vielleicht irgendeinen Mann ehelichen und ihre düsteren Tage freudlos an seiner Seite verbringen.

„Herrin? Wünscht Ihr, dass ich Euch zum Fest begleite?" Das Mädchen, das Éowyn beim Ankleiden behilflich gewesen war, sah die Schildmaid beinahe flehend an. Wieder lächelte diese gezwungen und bedeutete der Dienerin durch ein Nicken, dass sie mitkommen sollte.

Eifrig führte die Dienerin die Schildmaid Rohans durch die vielen langen Gänge. Éowyns Schritte waren müde und widerwillig, aber sie wusste, dass es ihre Pflicht war, bei der Krönung Aragorns anwesend zu sein. Auch wenn es ihr unendlich wehtun würde ihn zu sehen und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass sie niemals an seiner Seite stehen dürfte.

Die Plattform vor dem Palast war gefüllt mit Leuten, es schien, als wäre das Volk von ganz Gondor zusammengekommen um zu sehen, wie Isildurs Erbe seinen Platz als König Gondors einnahm. Seufzend trat Éowyn neben Éomer, der sie mit einem wohlgefälligen Blick bedachte.

„Du siehst gut aus, Schwester", sagte er leise und lächelte sie an. Éowyn lächelte zurück, doch es war nichts Ehrliches in diesem Lächeln. Éomer schien dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken, denn er richtete seinen Blick auf den König Gondors, der nun vor sein Volk trat.

Éowyn jedoch sah Aragorn nicht an. Stattdessen musterte sie ihren Bruder. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, das ihn um Jahre jünger erscheinen liess. Er hatte kaum mehr gelächelt in den letzten Jahren und es erleichterte Éowyns Herz zu sehen, dass zumindest für ihn die Welt gerettet worden war.

Er würde nun König werden, wenn sie in ihre Heimat zurückkehrten. Wehmütig dachte sie an Théoden. Sie hatte ihn geliebt wie einen Vater, da sie den Ihren schon früh verloren hatte und sich kaum an ihn erinnerte. Und nun sollte ihr Bruder Théodens Platz in der goldenen Halle Meduseld einnehmen.

Ein kaum hörbarer Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen und nun richtete sie ihren Blick doch auf Aragorn. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Herz, als sie sein ebenmässiges Gesicht erblickte, auf dem nicht mehr ganz so viele Sorgenfalten lagen wie in den Tagen, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Seine Stimme war klar und stark, als er zu seinen Untertanen sprach. Gondor würde einen guten König haben. Seine Zukunft glänzte im Licht der strahlenden Sonne und versprach den Menschen ruhige Zeiten, in denen sie sich von all dem Leid erholen konnten, das ihnen in diesem Krieg widerfahren war. Minas Tirith würde bald wieder in seinem alten Glanz erstrahlen.

Verkrampft lächelnd verbeugte Éowyn sich, als Aragorn an ihr und ihrem Bruder vorbeischritt und hielt angestrengt die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück. Sein Anblick bereitete ihr einen schier unerträglichen Schmerz, der sie von innen auffrass und sie glauben liess, dem Ansturm ihrer Gefühle nicht länger standhalten zu können.

Mühsam beherrscht sah sie schliesslich wieder auf. Elben kamen Aragorn entgegen, allen voran Legolas. Und... was sie dann sah stellte Éowyns Beherrschung auf eine harte Probe. Eine wunderschöne Elbin mit langem, dunklem Haar, die in ein wertvolles Kleid aus hellgrünem Stoff gekleidet war, trat auf Aragorn zu. Éowyn musste nicht fragen, wer das war. Nur eine würde ein solches Lächeln vollkommenen Glücks auf das Gesicht Aragorns zaubern, wie es nun darauf erschien. Arwen Abendstern. Brennende Eifersucht loderte in Éowyns Herz auf, vermischte sich mit dem Schmerz und verlangte von den Tränen, dass sie flossen. Doch Éowyn hielt sie zurück. Diese Blösse wollte sie sich nicht geben... nicht, nachdem sie in den Augen der Menschen Achtung gewonnen hatte nach ihrem Sieg über den Hexenkönig von Angmar.

Ein Sieg, der ihr hätte das Ende bringen können. Aber man hatte sie nicht sterben lassen... nein, man hatte sie in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht und sie unter grosser Mühe gesundgepflegt. Mühe, die man sich hätte sparen können. Mit sich kämpfend senkte sie ihren Blick, sie ertrug es nicht länger in das Gesicht jener Elbin zu sehen, der sie ihr Leid verdankte. Denn wäre Arwen Abendstern nicht gewesen, hätte Aragorn Éowyn vielleicht wahrgenommen als Frau, nicht als Schildmaid Rohans, deren Schicksal sich irgendwo weit entfernt von ihm besiegeln würde. Doch was geschehen war, war geschehen... und sie konnte es nicht ändern, so sehr ihr Herz auch danach verlangte.

xXx

_Edoras, Jahr 3019 des dritten Zeitalters, September_

„Éowyn? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Müde hob die blonde Frau ihren Kopf und blickte ihrem Bruder in die Augen.

„Natürlich", sagte sie leise, obwohl sie kein Wort behalten hatte von dem was Éomer ihr mitgeteilt hatte. Nur dass es um seine Heirat ging... offenbar hatte er in Gondor eine Frau kennen gelernt, die er nun an seiner Seite haben wollte.

„Du hast mir nicht zugehört. Éowyn, was ist mit dir? Du bist so stumm... warum freust du dich nicht so wie alle anderen, dass das Leid endlich ein Ende hat?"

„Ich kann mich nicht freuen, Éomer... es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und verliess beinahe fluchtartig die goldene Halle, wo sie mit ihrem Bruder gesessen hatte. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit rannen Tränen der Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit über ihre Wangen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, die Welt wäre anders... wie sehr wünschte sie sich, Arwen Abendstern wäre in den Westen gesegelt und sie selbst dürfte den Platz an Aragorns Seite einnehmen. Wie sehr...

Der Wind zerrte an ihrem schwarzen Kleid, als sie vor der Halle stand und auf die Stadt herabblickte, in die langsam das Leben und die Fröhlichkeit wieder Einzug hielten. Die bedrückende Stille war verschwunden, die Herzen der Menschen wurden wieder leicht und sie konnten wieder lachen. Alle waren sie froh, den unerbittlichen Krieg, die Angst und das Leid zurücklassen zu können.

_Ich möchte, dass du wieder lächelst und nicht trauerst um jene, deren Zeit gekommen ist. Ich möchte, dass du nicht mehr verzweifelst..._

Der kühle Wind trug trügerische Worte an Éowyns Ohren. Sie hatte die Bitte ihres toten Onkels nicht erfüllt... für sie war die Welt nicht gerettet, war nicht anders geworden mit dem Untergang Saurons und so konnte sie auch nicht wieder froh werden. Nach wie vor sass sie in Edoras fest, eingesperrt in einen goldenen Käfig, mit den Gedanken an die Freiheit und die Liebe, die irgendwo da draussen auf sie warteten. Doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft danach zu suchen, war zu schwach um noch einmal gegen die tausend Regeln aufzubegehren, die sie gefangen hielten.

Einmal... ein einziges Mal hatte sie es gewagt, hatte all ihre Kraft gesammelt und war als Soldat nach Gondor geritten, mit in die Schlacht, und hatte gehofft, dass danach alles anders sein würde. Hatte gehofft, man würde erkennen, dass sie nicht für ein Leben als Hausfrau geschaffen war, dass man ihr Achtung entgegen bringen würde. Die Achtung war da gewesen, nachdem sie den Hexenkönig besiegt hatte... doch nun erinnerte sich kaum einer noch an ihren Triumph, er lag schon zu weit zurück.

Die Tränen in ihren Augen waren getrocknet, brannten jedoch noch immer in ihrer Seele, als Éowyn zurück in die Halle ging. Éomer, der sich mit einem seiner Marschalle unterhielt, warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, als sie den Raum durchquerte um zu ihrem Gemach zu gelangen. Éowyn setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, das ihren Bruder täuschen sollte, und verschwand dann aus der Halle.

xXx

Kopfschüttelnd sah Éomer seiner Schwester nach und fragte sich zum wohl tausendsten Mal, was nur mit ihr geschehen war. Sie mochte nie besonders fröhlich und lebhaft gewesen sein, höchstens in den Jahren ihrer Kindheit, aber seitdem sie nach Edoras zurückgekehrt war schien jegliches Leben aus ihr gewichen zu sein. Sie sprach nicht mehr, sass niemals mehr neben ihm in der goldenen Halle, auch wenn er ihre Gesellschaft schmerzlich vermisste, und verbrachte ihre Tage alleine in ihrer Kammer.

Selbst jetzt, da er gehofft hatte, sie ein wenig aufzuheitern mit der Nachricht von seiner baldigen Hochzeit, schien sie völlig abwesend gewesen zu sein, und als sie beinahe fluchtartig die Halle verlassen hatte, schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen. Und dabei hatte sie ihm vor weniger als einem Jahr noch ständig im Scherz vorgehalten, er solle sich endlich eine Frau suchen.

Resigniert schickte Éomer den Marschall, mit dem er eben noch ein Gespräch über die Grenzwachen gehalten hatte, weg und zog sich in seine eigenen Gemächer zurück. Stumm starrte er auf die Bilder längst verstorbener Könige, die an den Wänden aufgehängt waren, und wünschte sich zurück in seine Kindheit, als seine Schwester noch richtig gelebt hatte...

xXx

_Edoras, Jahr 3002 des dritten Zeitalters_

Zögernd wurde die Tür zu seiner Kammer ein kleines Stückchen geöffnet und Éomer sah von der Karte Rohans hoch, über der er gerade gebrütet hatte.

„Was?", fragte er ungehalten, jedoch erhellte sofort ein Lächeln sein Gesicht, als er seine kleine Schwester erkannte, die nun leise hinter sich die Tür schloss. In diesen Tagen wagte es niemand im Haus, auch nur ein lautes Geräusch zu machen. „Was ist los?", wiederholte er deutlich freundlicher und sah Éowyn erwartungsvoll an.

„Kannst du mir das Kämpfen beibringen?", nuschelte sie so leise, dass Éomer zuerst glaubte, er hätte sich verhört.

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es ihm und er starrte sie überrascht an.

„Bringst du mir das Kämpfen bei?", fragte Éowyn wieder und dieses Mal durchlöcherte sie nicht den Boden mit ihren Blicken, sondern sah direkt ins Gesicht ihres Bruders.

„Wozu das? Du bist ein Mädchen", erwiderte Éomer leicht verächtlich, nachdem er sich etwas gefasst hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf. Siebenjährigen Mädchen brachte niemand das Kämpfen bei...

„Bitte", flehte sie und sah ihren Bruder mit grossen, blauen Augen an. Éomer kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck und seine Wirkung nur zu gut und so sah er ärgerlich weg.

„Hör auf mich so anzusehen, Éowyn!", forderte er und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich kann und werde dir das kämpfen nicht beibringen."

Die blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und das kleine Mädchen liess ein leises Schluchzen hören.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass mir dasselbe passiert wie Papa...", schniefte sie. Éomer trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Dir wird so etwas nicht passieren, weil ich nie zulassen werde, dass dir diese grässlichen Orks zu nahe kommen! Das verspreche ich dir. Du brauchst keine Angst vor diesen Bestien zu haben. Ich werde dich beschützen", tröstete er sie. „Und wenn ich dich beschütze, dann musst du auch das kämpfen nicht lernen."

„Aber..."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Éowyn! Und nun geh und lies Mutter etwas vor, damit sie nicht zu sehr über Vaters Tod nachgrübelt... das bekommt ihr nicht." Éomer liess seine Schwester los und schob sie zur Tür.

„Éomer!", quengelte sie noch, bevor er nachdrücklich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

„Ach, Éowyn", seufzte er, musste dann aber doch grinsen, als er sich seine kleine Schwester schwertschwingend vorstellte. Oder eher wie sie versuchte, die schwere Waffe überhaupt hochzuheben...

xXx

_Edoras, Jahr 3019 des dritten Zeitalters, September_

Éomer lächelte leicht, als er daran dachte, wie seine kleine Schwester damals vor ihm gestanden hatte. Damals war sie noch nicht so schwermütig gewesen, auch wenn der nur kurz zurückliegende Tod ihres Vaters sie doch bedrückt hatte. Aber ihre kindliche Fröhlichkeit hatte sie nicht verloren... und das Band zwischen den Geschwistern war noch unzerbrochen gewesen.

xXx

_Edoras, Jahr 3021 des dritten Zeitalters, November_

Resigniert betrachtete Éowyn die blanke Klinge ihres Schwertes. Noch immer fühlte sich das kühle Heft gut an in ihrer Hand, noch immer wusste sie mit der tödlichen Waffe umzugehen. Doch seit ihrem Triumph auf dem Pelennor hatte ihre Klinge kein Blut mehr geschmeckt. Ihr Bruder untersagte ihr den Kampf, noch nicht einmal die Übungsplätze durfte sie aufsuchen. Es gehöre sich nicht für eine Frau, solchen Beschäftigungen nachzugehen... lieber solle sie sich nach einem Mann umsehen.

Ein bitteres Lachen verliess Éowyns Lippen und verhallte ungehört in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr war nur allzu klar, dass ihr Bruder sie nicht mehr in Edoras haben wollte. Er hatte geheiratet, hatte mit seiner Frau Lothíriel einen Sohn und war glücklicher König über ein Land, das in seiner vollen Blüte stand. Dem Volk ging es gut und die Pferdezucht brachte schöne und stolze Rösser hervor.

Nur sie, Éowyn, vegetierte in Edoras vor sich hin, verlor sich in düsteren Gedanken und schmerzenden Träumen. Seit Jahren hatte sie in keinen Spiegel mehr geblickt, doch ihr war klar, dass es nicht mehr als ein Schatten ihres alten Selbst sein würde, das ihr entgegensähe. Eine hagere Gestalt mit dunklen, von Trauer und Sehnsucht verhangenen Augen, blasser Haut und einem bitter verzogenen Mund. Dahingegangen war ihre einstige Schönheit, die strahlende, melancholische Schildmaid von Rohan, nur Bitterkeit war geblieben.

Selten sprach sie, noch seltener liess sie sich in der goldenen Halle blicken. Empfing ihr Bruder Gäste, so blieb sie für wenige Augenblicke im Schatten stehen um zu sehen, wer gekommen war, auch wenn es sie nicht kümmerte, und verschwand dann wieder in ihrem kleinen Zimmer. Betrachtete wieder stundenlang die braunen Wände, die hölzerne, mit edlen Schnitzereien verzierte Kleidertruhe, den kleinen Schreibtisch, auf dem nur einige unbeschriebene Bogen Pergament und eine zerfranste Feder lagen, hing düsteren Gedanken nach und wartete auf den Wahnsinn und den Tod.

Doch der Wahnsinn war vielleicht längst gekommen und sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, auch wenn sie sich unter Verrücktheit etwas anderes vorstellte als die ohnmächtige Verzweiflung, die sie fühlte. Wahnsinn müsste ihre Gefühle auslöschen, alles mit einem seligen Gefühl des Vergessens bedecken und die grausame Welt um sie herum hinter einem Schleier von Unkenntnis verbergen. Wahnsinn sollte nicht die Konturen eines verlorenen Lebens noch stärker hervorheben, sollte nicht Schmerz und Kummer steigern.

Aber wie kam man um Wahnsinn herum, wenn man Tag für Tag die selben Wände anstarrte, Stunde um Stunde immer wieder die selben Gedanken dachte? Wie konnte man seinen Verstand bewahren, wenn man dem Schmerz und der Verzweiflung seines Herzens nicht mehr gewachsen war? Wie konnte man noch wissen, wer man war, wenn das Leben in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt und der Tod ebenso weit entfernt war? Wenn man in einer Zwischenwelt schwebte, in der alle Gefühle ausser Leid ausgelöscht waren?

Ihr Bruder mochte sich vor Jahren noch um sie, Éowyn, gesorgt haben, doch irgendwann hatte selbst er sich von ihr distanziert. Er hatte nicht mehr versucht ihre Masken zu durchdringen, war scheinbar zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Und sie konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln. Er hatte sein Glück gefunden, warum also sollte er sich mit seiner verbitterten Schwester quälen? Stattdessen hielt er lieber nach einem Mann Ausschau, der sich mit einer Frau wie ihr vermählen würde. Nur schien er keinen zu finden.

Langsam liess Éowyn ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide gleiten. Die Zeiten waren endgültig vorbei, da sie es noch hatte benutzen können. Was war es nun noch wert, hier in ihrem düsteren Raum, wo freundlose Gedanken sich die Klinke in die Hand drückten und keinen Platz für etwas anderes liessen. Es war nur noch ein Ausweg, ein Weg, der ihr immer schöner zu begehen schien. Nicht zuletzt darum lag der schmale, silberne Dolch neben einem Stapel weissen Verbänden auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben ihrem Bett. Nicht zuletzt darum zeichneten sich dünne, blutrote Linien auf ihren einstmals makellosen Unterarmen ab, die einen verheilt, die anderen frisch. Nicht zuletzt darum keimte in Éowyn die Hoffnung, einmal möge aus Versehen ein Schnitt tief genug sein, ehe sie nicht selbst den letzten Schritt wagte...

Das leise Quietschen ihrer Zimmertür liess sie aufsehen. Eine alte Dienerin trat ein und neigte respektvoll den Kopf.

„Herrin, es sind Besucher aus Gondor eingetroffen. Euer Bruder wünscht, dass Ihr Euch in die Halle begebt sie zu begrüssen. Soll ich Euch zurechtmachen?"

Éowyn nickte kraftlos und liess mit ausdrucksloser Miene die Prozedur des Waschens und Ankleidens über sich ergehen. Auch als die Alte die Arme der Schildmaid verband und die weissen Bandagen dann durch die langen Glockenärmel des dunkelblauen Kleids verbarg sagte sie nichts. Sie verzog noch nicht einmal ihr Gesicht, als ein Kamm sich daran machte, die Knoten in ihrem Haar zu lösen und ein schmerzhaftes Ziepen hie und da ihre Kopfhaut durchfuhr.

„Möchtet Ihr, dass ich Euch begleite, meine Herrin?"

Éowyn erhob sich langsam und starrte hilflos auf ihre blassen, zitternden Hände.

„Wer ist gekommen, Addraen?", fragte sie leise, wobei ihre Stimme in ihren Ohren dünn und falsch klang.

„Ein Elb und ein Zwerg, meine Herrin, jene, die damals während des Ringkriegs zusammen mit König Aragorn hier ankamen", antwortete Addraen ruhig und beobachtete das Gesicht ihrer Herrin aufmerksam. Diese hob kurz den Kopf und sah ihr Gegenüber mit einem Ausdruck äusserster Verzweiflung an.

„Er... ist nicht da?"

„Nein, meine Herrin." Die Alte legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter Éowyns. „Kommt. Sie warten."

xXx

_A/N:_ So, das wäre das erste Kapitel gewesen. Und ihr hört jetzt ganz sicher auch das jämmerliche Winseln des Review-Buttons, oder? (Beziehungsweise ihr seht die grossen Hundeaugen der Autorin, die zu gerne wissen würde, was ihr von ihrem neusten Werk haltet :g:)  
Euch allen noch frohe Weihnachten und einen unfallfreien Rutsch ins neue Jahr! ;)


	2. Kapitel 2

_Inhalt, Disclaimer, Warnungen: _Wer sie im ersten Kapitel nicht gelesen hat, ist selber schuld.

_A/N:_ Hier bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck. Eigentlich wollte ich es ja schon vor zwei Wochen hochladen, aber vor lauter Schule habe ich es vergessen °schäm° wird nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen ;)  
Vielen Dank an die lieben Leute, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben! Aber es sind ein bisschen wenige, findet ihr nicht auch?

**Kapitel 2**

_Edoras, Jahr 3021 des dritten Zeitalters, November_

Éowyn trat langsam aus dem Schatten neben den Thron ihres Bruders. Dieser zeigte ein halbherziges Lächeln und deutete auf einen Stuhl links von sich.

„Setz dich, Schwester. Du erinnerst dich an Legolas Thranduilion und Gimli Gloinsson?"

Sie nickte und zwang sich zu einer Antwort. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Seid gegrüsst", wandte sie sich an die Gäste und verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Ihr entgingen die verwunderten, gar entsetzten Blicke der beiden nicht, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Während sie mit einem halben Ohr der Unterhaltung der drei Männer lauschte, musterte sie die ehemaligen Gefährten unauffällig. Sie sahen noch genau so aus wie damals, als sie das erste Mal in Edoras gewesen waren; nur die Kleidung war edler geworden.

„Und was führt Euch von Ithilien her nach Norden?", fragte Éomer gerade als Éowyn ihre Musterung abbrach.

„Wir wollen Fangorn besuchen, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Gimli davon so begeistert ist", antwortete Legolas und lächelte. Der Zwerg brummelte und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Und ob ich nicht erfreut bin darüber", knurrte er. „Aber diesem Elben kann man leider nur schlecht etwas abschlagen."

Ein langweiliges Gespräch, das für Éowyn ohne jegliche Bedeutung war. Sie erhob sich und nickte ihrem Bruder und den Gästen zu, die sie mit überraschten Blicken musterten. Sie ertrug keine Gesellschaft, und wenn es noch so hohe Besucher waren.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl. Ich werde wohl etwas an die frische Luft gehen", sagte sie höflich und verliess die Halle ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Draussen fuhr ihr ein kühler Wind entgegen, der ihr Haar durcheinander brachte und wütend an ihrem Kleid zerrte. Ein leichtes Zittern erfasste sie, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie vor Jahren an eben diesem Ort gestanden und in der Ferne drei Reiter erblickt hatte. Wie genau sah sie diese vor sich, als sie in der goldenen Halle gestanden und mit dem König gesprochen hatten, wie genau erinnerte sie sich an jedes einzelne Wort, das gefallen war. Wie genau waren ihr die Begegnungen und Gespräche mit Aragorn im Gedächtnis geblieben...

„Meine Herrin?" Eine Stimme riss Éowyn aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie Legolas, der sie mit unergründlichem Gesichtsaudruck ansah. „Was ist nur mit Euch geschehen?", fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wovon sprecht Ihr, Herr Legolas? Ich bin noch immer die selbe wie vor ein paar wenigen Jahren, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen." Wenige Jahre, die ihr wie Jahrhunderte erschienen waren, Jahrhunderte des Leids und der Trauer, die sie beinahe vollkommen zerstört hatten.

„Ihr seid nicht mehr die Selbe wie damals. Damals sah ich eine schöne, junge Frau, die ihr Leben noch vor sich hatte. Und nun, nun sehe ich einen Schatten, der kaum mehr in Ansätzen der Schildmaid Rohans gleicht."

„Rohan hat keine Schildmaid", antwortete Éowyn und konnte die Bitterkeit nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. „Rohan wollte niemals eine Schildmaid."

„Doch Ihr wolltet um jeden Preis eine Schildmaid sein. Und wart Ihr es nicht auch? Doch nun ist der Glanz verblasst und Ihr seid zur Hofdame geworden. Warum?" Legolas' Stimme war ernst, sein Blick wich nie von Éowyn.

Sie wich ihm aus, blickte auf die Ebene vor der Stadt. „Vielleicht bin ich ganz zufrieden mit meinem Leben, so wie es ist. Einen guten Tag."

Sie ging an dem Elben vorbei und bemühte sich sein leises „Vielleicht? Ganz bestimmt nicht, Éowyn" zu überhören. Sie flüchtete beinahe in ihr Zimmer, wollte nicht durch die Anwesenheit der ehemaligen Gefährten noch schmerzhafter an ihr Los erinnert werden. Und sie wollte nicht den Elben sehen, der ihr Fragen stellte, die viel zu nah an die Wahrheit rührten. Die Wahrheit, die sie so schlecht verbergen konnte und die doch niemand sehen sollte...

xXx

_Edoras, Jahr 3021 des dritten Zeitalters, November_

„Was ist nur aus deiner Schwester geworden?" Legolas stand an die Wand von Éomers Arbeitszimmer gelehnt und betrachtete den König Rohans eindringlich.

„Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete Éomer und die Verzweiflung war nur allzu deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie verstehen... aber sie verschliesst sich vor mir. Meine eigene Schwester ist mir fremder geworden als irgendjemand sonst. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was geschehen ist..."

„Sie ist einsam", sagte Legolas leise. „Und verbittert über ihre Untätigkeit. Sie kämpft nicht mehr, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", murmelte Éomer und sah zu Boden. „Ich habe es ihr... verboten."

„Warum?", fragte der Elb überrascht. Éomer schwieg eine ganze Weile, ehe er antwortete.

„Lothíriel meinte, es wäre für den Ruf unseres Hauses schädlich, wenn Éowyn weiterhin kämpft. Sie hat mich so lange damit gequält... Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören. Also habe ich ihr den Gefallen getan."

Legolas grinste leicht, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst. „Bedeutet sie dir denn so wenig, deine Schwester, dass du ihr das vielleicht einzige verbietest, worin sie je einen Sinn gesehen hat?"

„Du kennst meine Frau nicht, Legolas. Sie ist schrecklich, wenn sie keine Ruhe gibt. Nun hält sie mich dazu an, einen Mann für Éowyn zu suchen. Sie will meine Schwester hier in Edoras nicht sehen."

„Und du kannst dich deiner Frau nicht entgegensetzen?" Nun war das Lachen in Legolas' Stimme nicht mehr zu verleugnen. Éomer hingegen hob ärgerlich den Kopf.

„Du kennst sie wirklich nicht. Sie würde mir die Hölle heiss machen... und das will ich wirklich nicht riskieren", schnaubte er.

„Trotzdem. Du kannst Éowyn nicht so weit hinter deine Frau zurückstellen. Immerhin ist sie deine Schwester und dir wahrscheinlich näher als Lothíriel es jemals sein wird."

Éomer seufzte. „Das mag schon sein... aber was soll ich tun? Sie lässt niemanden mehr an sich heran."

Legolas stiess sich von der Wand ab und trat zu Éomers Schreibtisch hinüber. „Vielleicht...", begann er, doch ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn.

„Eure Majestät? Verzeiht, aber draussen wartet ein Bote aus der Westfold", sagte ein Diener mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.

„Du entschuldigst mich", meinte Éomer und stand auf. Legolas blieb alleine zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich das Portrait eines der lange verstorbenen Könige an der Wand.

„Vielleicht sollest du versuchen ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen?" Das leere Zimmer gab Legolas keine Antwort und so liess er seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die Portraits schweifen, bevor er den Raum ebenfalls verliess.

xXx

_Auf der grossen Weststrasse, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, März_

Majestätisch ragte das schneebedeckte Gebirge auf und warf seinen Schatten auf eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen. Von Zeit zu Zeit fegte ein eisiger Windstoss, der noch an die Kälte des Bergwinters erinnerte, hinab und zerzauste Haare und Kleider der Reisenden, die sich auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith befanden. Dort sollte dieses Jahr die Fünfjahresfeier zur Vernichtung Saurons stattfinden, zu der Gäste aus ganz Mittelerde eingeladen waren.

Zitternd zog Éowyn ihren schweren Mantel etwas enger um ihre Schultern und warf einen Blick auf den Himmel. Schwere Wolkenfetzen jagten einander und verkündeten erneuten Schneefall in den Bergen und Regen im Flachland. Wenn sie doch nur schon in Minas Tirith wären, oder, noch besser, schon wieder zurück in Edoras, damit sie sich wieder in ihrer Kammer einschliessen konnte, fern von Lärm und Fröhlichkeit. Fern vom Leben. Leben, das sie schon lange nicht mehr ertragen konnte in ihrer Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht nach etwas anderem als ihrem düsteren Dasein, ein Leben, zu dem zurück sie ihren Weg nicht finden konnte.

Doch sie konnte den Tatsachen nicht entfliehen. Lothíriel, die Frau ihres Bruders – eine unausstehliche Person –, war vor einigen Tagen in ihrer Kammer erschienen und hatte Éowyn dazu gezwungen, ihren Bruder nach Minas Tirith zu begleiten und dem Fest beizuwohnen, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass Éowyn keine Menschen um sich haben wollte.

_Éomer und ich können nicht verantworten, dass du den Ruf unseres Hauses zerstörst, nur weil du nichts Besseres zu tun hast als ständig in deiner Kammer zu sitzen und vor dich hin zu grübeln._ Das waren ihre Worte gewesen, Worte, die ihr unmissverständlich gezeigt hatten, dass nichts mehr übrig geblieben war von dem starken Band, das sie und ihren Bruder früher verbunden hatte. Éowyn zweifelte nicht daran, dass es Éomer gewesen war, der seine Frau zu ihr geschickt hatte.

Es tat weh, das einsehen zu müssen, auch wenn sie es im Grunde schon lange gewusst hatte. Zu viel hatte in den letzten Jahren zwischen ihnen gestanden und die tiefe Verbundenheit zerstört, die noch vor wenigen Jahren etwas Selbstverständliches gewesen war. Aber dass er sie nicht mehr in seiner Halle sehen wollte... Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde. Nicht nachdem, was sie beide gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten. Nicht nachdem, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten...

xXx

_Edoras, Jahr 3002 des dritten Zeitalters, Anfang November_

Heiler mit ernsten Gesichtern traten aus einer dunklen Kammer in die goldene Halle und sprachen mit gedämpften Stimmen zu König Théoden, der mit vor Sorgen grauem Gesicht zusammengesunken auf seinem Thorn sass. Niemand bemerkte die beiden Kinder, die sich eng aneinander geschmiegt neben der Tür zu der dunklen Kammer auf den Boden gekauert hatten.

Éomer strich seiner zitternden Schwester immer wieder beruhigend über den blonden Schopf, auch wenn er sich selber wohl nicht besser fühlte als das Mädchen an seiner Seite. Aber seit Éomund vor kaum einem Vierteljahr bei einem Orküberfall ums Leben gekommen war, versuchte Éomer für seine Schwester eine Art Vater zu sein, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm das mehr schlecht als recht gelang.

„Wird Mama wieder gesund werden?", fragte Éowyn leise und schmiegte sich etwas mehr in die Umarmung ihres Bruders. Sie hatte Angst, wovor wusste sie selber nicht so genau, und war dankbar dafür, dass ihr Bruder da war.

„Ich weiss es nicht", erwiderte Éomer düster und sah hinüber zu den Heilern und seinem Onkel. Sie sahen alle nicht so aus, als gäbe es Hoffnung für Théodwyn, seine Mutter, doch er wollte seine Schwester nicht mit seinen Sorgen und Ängsten belasten. Sie war ohnehin zu jung, als dass sie überhaupt etwas verstehen würde, und verängstigt genug.

„Was geschieht mit uns, wenn Mama nun auch stirbt?", fragte das Mädchen weiter und sah Éomer aus grossen, blauen Augen ängstlich an.

„Ich weiss es nicht", sagte Éomer abermals.

„Ich hab Angst", flüsterte Éowyn. „Mama wird doch nicht einfach gehen, so wie Papa?"

„Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was passieren wird, Éowyn."

„Kinder!" Addraen, die Kinderfrau der beiden, war vor sie getreten und musterte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt draussen bleiben?"

„Wir wollten doch nur wissen, was mit Mutter ist", sagte Éomer trotzig und stand auf. Éowyn folgte ihm, hielt sich aber vorsorglich hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.

„Das wird man euch schon sagen, wenn man es weiss!", schalt Addraen und scheuchte die beiden Kinder vor sich her aus der goldenen Halle hinaus. Als sie am König vorbeikamen öffnete Éomer den Mund, um ihn etwas zu fragen, doch die Kinderfrau hielt ihm einfach die Hand vor den Mund.

„So, nun lauft!", sagte sie, als sie vor der Halle standen, und kehrte wieder um. Éomer setzte sich wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd auf eine Treppenstufe und stütze den Kopf in die Hände. Éowyn stellte sich leise kichernd vor ihn hin. Sie hatte bereits wieder vergessen, was drinnen in der Halle geschah und sah nur noch ihren Bruder, der sich bevormundet fühlte und nachdenklich dasass.

„Komm, lass uns in die Ställe gehen und sehen, ob einer der Stallburschen mich endlich auch einmal auf einem richtigen Pferd reiten lässt!", schlug sie vor und griff ungeduldig nach einer von Éomers Händen.

„Für ein Mädchen bist du einfach viel zu unternehmungslustig", murmelte dieser noch, bevor er sich dachte, dass seine Sorgen auch bis am Abend warten konnten und er seiner Schwester, die „Fang mich" rufend vor ihm herrannte, folgte.

xXx

_Auf der grossen Weststrasse, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, März_

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln war auf Éowyns Lippen erschienen, während sie sich an diesen Tag zurückerinnerte, doch es verschwand sofort wieder, als sie sich bewusst wurde, wo sie war und was sie erwartete, denn am Horizont war Minas Tirith erschienen und Éowyns Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei diesem Anblick. Dort, zuoberst in der weissen Stadt, dort wartete er... und dort wartete mit ihm diese Frau, die Éowyn in den langen Jahren seit ihrer letzten Begegnung hassen gelernt hatte. Dort wartete so viel Schmerz...

xXx

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, März_

Éowyn stand mit gesenktem Blick neben ihrem Bruder vor dem Thorn Gondors. Sie hatte nicht aufgesehen, seit Rohans Gesandtschaft den Thronsaal betreten hatte, doch sie hatte ihre Ohren nicht vor dieser Stimme verschliessen könne, diese Stimme, die Tränen in ihr aufsteigen liess und Stürme über den Ozean ihrer Verzweiflung schickte. Sie wollte den Menschen, der zu dieser Stimme gehörte, nicht sehen, wollte überhaupt nichts sehen... Noch nie hatte sie sich so sehr in ihre Einsamkeit zurückgewünscht.

„Frau Éowyn", wandte die Stimme sich nun an sie. Éowyn begann zu zittern, knickste jedoch. „Willkommen zurück in Minas Tirith."

„Habt... habt Dank für den freundlichen Empfang", erwiderte sie leise, sah noch immer nicht auf. Sie wusste, aller Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Fliehen... wie sehr wollte sie aus dieser Halle fliehen... Die Blicke zogen weiter, die Stimme sprach zu anderen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort stand, stumm, unfähig, etwas ausser seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen. Erst eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter erweckte sie aus ihrer Starre und sie hob unsicher den Kopf.

„Komm", sagte ihr Bruder nur und drehte sich von ihr weg. Langsam folgte sie ihm, stets darauf bedacht, niemanden anzusehen. Und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick kurz auf eine dunkelhaarige Frau in edlem Gewand fiel, die neben dem Thron auf einem mit edlen Schnitzereien verzierten Stuhl sass. Hass stieg in ihr auf, brennender Hass, der sogar ihre Verzweiflung nichtig erscheinen liess. Hass auf diese Frau, die alles hatte, was Éowyn sich wünschte. Die blassen Hände der Schildmaid ballten sich, verborgen von den weiten Glockenärmeln ihres Kleides, zu Fäusten und sie biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Um nicht zu schreien, um niemanden bemerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie litt...

xXx

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, März_

Besorgt warf Aragorn immer wieder Blicke zu Éomers Schwester hinüber, die abseits von den anderen Gästen auf einem Stuhl sass, die Augen gesenkt und einen Kelch mit Wein in den Händen, den sie noch nicht angerührt hatte. Sie schien unberührt von der fröhlichen, gelockerten Stimmung, die auf der Fünfjahresfeier zu Saurons Vernichtung herrschte, wirkte über all dem Gelächter und den angeregten Unterhaltungen wie eine düstere Wolke, die zwar nicht vermochte, die Sonne zu verdecken, doch immerhin einen unangenehmen Schatten warf. Sie war so anders geworden in den Jahren, seit er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Blass und still, und das stolze Funkeln war aus ihren Augen verschwunden.

Unschlüssig drehte Aragorn seinen Weinbecher in seinen Händen, ehe er ihn abstellte und langsam zu Éowyn hinüberging.

„Frau Éowyn? Wollt Ihr Euch nicht zu den anderen Festgästen begeben?", fragte er leise, doch sie zuckte dennoch zusammen, als hätte er sie angeschrieen. Sie hob den Blick nicht, als sie nach einem Augenblick antwortete.

„Habt Dank, doch ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und ertrage den Lärm nicht."

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. „Möchtet Ihr, dass ich Euch in die Häuser der Heilung begleite?", bot er ihr an, doch sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe gerne hier sitzen, Majestät. Ich möchte Euch keine Umstände bereiten."

„Das tut ihr nicht", meinte er sanft und griff vorsichtig nach ihrem Arm. Abermals zuckte sie zusammen, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, ihm ihren Arm zu entziehen. „Kommt, ich bringe Euch zu den Heilern. Sie werden schnell ein Mittel gegen Eure Kopfschmerzen gefunden haben."

xXx

_A/N:_ So, ein weiteres Kapitel. Mir ist beim Durchlesen erst aufgefallen, wie furchtbar viel Dialog es hier hat... aber ich hoffe, es war trotzdem nicht allzu schlecht ;) Lasst ihr mir ein Review da? °lieb guck°


	3. Kapitel 3

_Inhalt, Disclaimer, Warnungen: _Wer sie im ersten Kapitel nicht gelesen hat, ist selber schuld.

_A/N:_ So, bevor ich morgen wieder in die Schule muss, habe ich hier noch ein kleines Geschenk für euch wobei es eigentlich ein recht grosses Geschenk ist, weil es viel länger ist als die übrigen Kapitel ;)  
Und bevor ich euch lesen lasse, noch ein grosses Danke an meine Reviewer! Es sind zwar nicht viele, aber doch immerhin drei Stück ;) und was die Frage wegen Faramir angeht: Im ersten Kapitel steht unter "Warnung" was zu Faramir…

_Widmung:_ Dieses Kapitel ist für meine Beta Silivren, weil sie mich mit ihrem genialen Kommentar aus meinem Schreibtief geholt hat. Was würde ich bloss ohne dich machen... knuddel

**Kapitel 3**

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, März_

Stumm betrachtete Éowyn den Becher mit der Kräuterlösung, den einer der Heiler vor sie hingestellt hatte. Die grünliche Flüssigkeit roch abscheulich und Éowyn drehte sich beinahe der Magen um, kurz davor, das wenige, was sie an diese Tag schon gegessen hatte, wieder herzugeben.

„Trinkt, Éowyn. Es schmeckt nur halb so schlecht wie es riecht", meinte Aragorn, der neben ihr stand, fürsorglich. Dennoch hörte sie das leise Lachen aus seiner Stimme heraus und sie wusste nicht, was mehr schmerzte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es helfen wird", versuchte sie es und starrte den Becher kritisch an. Würde sie diese Brühe trinken, so müsste sie ganz bestimmt erbrechen. Und das war etwas, was sie unter keinen Umständen riskieren wollte. Nicht vor Aragorn, nicht vor irgendeinem Menschen sonst.

„Ihr unterschätzt die Wirkung der gondorianischen Heilkräuter, Frau Éowyn", sagte er belehrend und hielt ihr das Gebräu hin. „Trinkt!"

Widerwillig hob Éowyn eine Hand und griff nach dem Becher. Dabei berührten für einen Moment ihre Fingerspitzen die Aragorns, worauf sie zurückzuckte und der Becher am Boden in tausend Scherben zersprang.

„Verzeiht", flüsterte Éowyn kaum hörbar. Der Würgereiz nahm zu, als ihr der Geruch der Flüssigkeit abermals in die Nase stieg. Fluchtartig verließ sie den Raum in den Häusern der Heilung und atmete dankbar die frische Luft ein.

Zitternd hob sie die Hand, die kurz zuvor von Aragorn berührt worden war. Seine Haut war so warm gewesen... so warm, so weich... Sehnsucht stieg in ihr auf, Sehnsucht nach dieser Wärme, die sie selber nicht empfinden konnte. Ihre Hände waren kalt, immer, leblos und so... sie fand keine Worte dafür, wusste nur, dass sie sich sehnlichst wünschte, ihre Hände möchten einmal die Kälte verlieren und wieder das warme Feuer menschlichen Lebens ausstrahlen. Aber tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass das niemals geschehen würde... nicht, so lange sie diesen unerreichbaren König mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers liebte und ihn gleichzeitig auch für all das hasste, was er ihr mit dieser unerwiderten Liebe antat.

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam ihre Lippen, der ungehört im lauen Abendwind verhallte, ehe sie sich umdrehte und durch den Garten hinauf zu den Gästehäusern ging, wo sich auch ihr Zimmer befand. Sie war alleine in dem von Frühlingsdüften erfüllten Park, dessen Farben selbst im Abenddunkel nicht an Glanz verloren. Doch Éowyn sah die Farben nicht. Sie fühlte nur den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen und die Sehnsucht nach ein bisschen Leben...

Sorgsam verriegelte sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Niemand sollte sie stören... niemand sollte wissen... beinahe fieberhaft suchte sie nach ihrem kleinen, silbernen Dolch, umklammerte ihn fest mit ihren zitternden Händen, als sie das kühle Eisen spürte.

Langsam löste sie die Verschlüsse ihres dunkelblauen Kleides und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen, den Dolch noch immer fest in ihrer Rechten umklammert. Ebenso langsam ließ sie sich, nur mit ihrem blütenweißen Untergewand bekleidet, auf den kalten Stenboden sinken. Beinahe liebevoll streifte sie die langen Ärmel zurück, legte Stück für Stück die blasse Haut ihrer Unterarme frei. Narbe um Narbe verlief darauf, die einen älter, die anderen noch frisch. Und alle verbunden mit so viel Schmerz... und so viel anderem.

Sorgfältig zog sie den Dolch aus seiner reich verzierten Scheide, doch sie hatte keine Auge für die verspielten Muster darauf. Achtlos warf Éowyn die unnütze Hülle weg und konzentrierte sich auf den Dolch. Langsam setzte sie an, verstärkte immer mehr den Druck, zog eine schmale, blutrote Linie neben einer der Wunden, die schon vor langer Zeit geblutet hatten. Stumm sah sie zu, wie ihr roter Lebenssaft sich sammelte und dann in mehreren, feinen Rinnsalen auf ihr weißes Kleid hinabtropfte. Verbotenes Rot auf weißer Unschuld...

Langsam breitete sich von dem Schnitt ein leises Brennen aus, dieses Brennen, das ihr verkündete, dass sie noch nicht tot war. Dass immer noch ein winziges Stück Leben in ihr weilte... dass sie noch nicht gänzlich verloren war?

xXxXxXx

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, März_

Kopfschüttelnd sah Éomer seine Schwester an, die teilnahmslos auf ihre Hände starrte, die in ihrem Schoss lagen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie bei dem Fest etwas aufblühen würde... auch wenn es, wie er eigentlich gewusst hatte, eine unbegründete Hoffnung gewesen war.

„Éowyn..." Seine Stimme hatte ungewollt einen scharfen, mahnenden Ton angenommen. Innerlich verfluchte er sich, doch er brachte nicht die Kraft auf, es noch zu ändern. So fuhr er in der selben Stimmlage fort: „Ich habe... ich habe mich gestern noch lange mit Lothíriel über dich unterhalten und wir beide sind zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass es für dich besser wäre, wenn du noch eine Weile hier in Minas Tirith bleibst."

Innerlich verfluchte er sich für diese Worte, denn er sah ganz genau, wie seine Schwester zusammenzuckte und nun langsam ihren Blick hob. Ein anklagender, verletzter Blick, der ihm zu sagen schien: Warum tust du mir das an? Doch er brachte es nicht über sich, Éowyn zu sagen, dass es alleine Lothíriel gewesen war, die diesen Wunsch ausgesprochen hatte... und dabei mit wie üblich pikiertem Ton hinzugefügt hatte, dass es Éomer nur dienlich sein konnte, wenn seine Schwester in Gondor blieb. So hätte er zumindest genug Zeit, um endlich einen Ehemann für sie zu finden...

Éomer verstand nicht, hatte nie verstanden, warum seine Frau Éowyn unbedingt verheiratet sehen wollte. Gut, seine Schwester war nicht unbedingt eine angenehme Gesellschaft, doch sie war eben der einzige Mensch, der ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war. Seine Schwester, die ihn besser kannte als Lothíriel es jemals tun würde... nur schon, weil er längst begonnen hatte, sich vor seiner Ehefrau wieder zu verschließen. Immer öfters kam ihm auch der Gedanke, dass diese Hochzeit ein Fehler gewesen war...

Die zögernde Stimme seiner Schwester riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihre Stimme klang rau, als hätte sie seit langem nicht mehr wirklich gesprochen.

„Éomer... warum?"

Er hätte weinen mögen, als er die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme hörte. Doch da er es seit ungezählten Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte, blieben seine Augen auch dieses Mal trocken. Lediglich ihr Ausdruck veränderte sich, als er sich gegenüber seiner Schwester auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Dir geht es nicht gut, Éowyn...", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich möchte, dass sich das ändert. Hier in Gondor bist du von deinen Sorgen abgelenkt. Hier wird es dir bald besser gehen."

Doch schon als er in ihre Augen sah, die so voller Schmerz und Trauer waren, wusste er, dass es eine Lüge war. Es würde Éowyn nicht besser gehen, bevor nicht diese Last, die sie mit sich trug, von ihr genommen wurde.

In diesem Augenblick festigte sich in seinem Herz ein Entschluss. Egal, was seine Frau sagen mochte, egal, was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen würde - er ertrug es nicht länger, seine Schwester leiden zu sehen. Er wollte etwas ändern, ihr helfen. Er wollte dieses Band der Vertrautheit, das in letzter Zeit beinahe zerstört werden war, wieder festigen - und retten, was noch zu retten war.

Vorsichtig nahm er Éowyns Hände in seine und setzte zum Sprechen an. Doch in diesem Augeblick ging die Tür auf und Lothíriel trat ein. Ihr eigentlich schönes, von braunen Locken umrahmtes Gesicht wirkte verschlossen und streng und was Éomer vor wenigen Jahren noch fasziniert hatte, verlor zunehmend an Glanz.

„Ah, hier bist du", sagte sie und streifte Éowyn mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Wie ich sehe, hast du deiner Schwester eben gesagt, dass sie hier bleiben wird."

„Lothíriel...", begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

„Nicht jetzt", antwortete sie herrisch. „Wir müssen gehen! Komm!"

Ihr Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch und so erhob er sich langsam, nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf Éowyn zu werfen, die zusammengesunken und stumm in ihrem Stuhl saß. Sein Entschluss war in weite Ferne gerückt, der Moment des Mutes zerstört. Er war so verdammt feige...

xXxXxXx

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, März_

Sanft wusch die alte Frau die Wunden auf den Unterarmen ihrer Herrin aus und bestrich sie mit einer wohlriechenden Kräuterpaste, welche die Heilung beschleunigen würde. Obwohl es eigentlich umsonst war, denn Addraen wusste genau, dass Éowyn sich bald wieder selbst verletzen würde. Die junge Frau war in einem solch tiefen, düsteren Sumpf aus Trauer und Verzweiflung versunken, dass die alte Dienerin sich fragte, ob Éowyn jemals wieder ans Licht gelangen würde. Dabei war die junge Schildmaid einmal ein so aufgewecktes und fröhliches Mädchen gewesen, ihrem Bruder in Neugier und Unternehmenslust in nichts hintendrein.

Wie sehr vermisste die Alte die Tage, in denen Éowyn noch so oft zum Ärger ihrer Kinderfrau und ihrer Eltern zusammen mit ihrem Bruder allen Streiche gespielt und sich geweigert hatte, all jene Dinge zu erlernen, die eine Frau am Hofe zu beherrschen hatte.

„Ich will kein langweiliges Mädchen sein!", klang eine übermütige Kinderstimme in den Gedanken der alten Dienerin, „ich will kämpfen und zusammen mit Éomer unser Land verteidigen!"

Damals hatten noch alle gelacht... doch als dann mit dem Tod des Herrn Eomund der erste Schatten über das Königshaus von Rohan gekommen war, und als dann auch noch Frau Théodwyn gestorben war, da hatte keiner mehr gelacht. Und niemand hatte geahnt, dass Éowyn ihre im Scherz gesprochenen Ankündigungen wahr machte und ihren Bruder dazu überredete, ihr das Kämpfen beizubringen. Addraen wusste bis zu diesem Tage nicht, wie Éowyn es geschafft hatte, Éomer zu überreden. Doch sie hatte es geschafft und war zu einer stolzen, schönen Schildmaid geworden.

Doch nun schienen all diese einstige Schönheit und all der Stolz verschwunden, vergessen über zu viel Kummer und Sorgen. Es tat Addraen weh zu sehen, wie die junge Frau, die von der Alten geliebt wurde als wäre es ihre eigene Tochter, sich selbst zerstörte indem sie einer unmöglichen Liebe nachhing und das Leben darüber vollkommen vergaß. Dass Éowyn so erzweifelt war, dass nur der Schmerz ihr noch zeigen konnte, dass sie nicht tot war...

Wie sehr vermisste die Alte die Tage, in denen Éowyn noch so oft zum Ärger ihrer Kinderfrau und ihrer Eltern zusammen mit ihrem Bruder allen Streiche gespielt und sich geweigert hatte, all jene Dinge zu erlernen, die eine Frau am Hofe zu beherrschen hatte.

„Ich will kein langweiliges Mädchen sein!", klang eine übermütige Kinderstimme in den Gedanken der alten Dienerin, „ich will kämpfen und zusammen mit Éomer unser Land verteidigen!"

Damals hatten noch alle gelacht... doch als dann mit dem Tod des Herrn Eomund der erste Schatten über das Königshaus von Rohan gekommen war, und als dann auch noch Frau Théodwyn gestorben war, da hatte keiner mehr gelacht. Und niemand hatte geahnt, dass Éowyn ihre im Scherz gesprochenen Ankündigungen wahr machte und ihren Bruder dazu überredete, ihr das Kämpfen beizubringen. Addraen wusste bis zu diesem Tage nicht, wie Éowyn es geschafft hatte, Éomer zu überreden. Doch sie hatte es geschafft und war zu einer stolzen, schönen Schildmaid geworden.

Doch nun schienen all diese einstige Schönheit und all der Stolz verschwunden, vergessen über zu viel Kummer und Sorgen. Es tat Addraen weh zu sehen, wie die junge Frau, die von der Alten geliebt wurde als wäre es ihre eigene Tochter, sich selbst zerstörte indem sie einer unmöglichen Liebe nachhing und das Leben darüber vollkommen vergaß. Dass Éowyn so erzweifelt war, dass nur der Schmerz ihr noch zeigen konnte, dass sie nicht tot war...

Sorgsam wickelte Addraen weiße Verbände um die geschundenen Arme und betete insgeheim, dass Éowyn sie lange genug lassen würde, damit zumindest das Schlimmste verheilen konnte. Es waren drei neue Schnitte gewesen, die nach dem Abend des Festes auf die Arme der Schildmaid gezeichnet hatten, und sie waren jetzt, zehn Tage späte noch nicht verheilt, da Éowyn die Wunden immer wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Gebt Acht auf die Verbände", mahnte Addraen sanft und bettete die kalten Hände ihrer Herrin zurück in deren Schoss, „die Wunden sollen doch heilen."

Éowyn zeigte keinerlei Regung, worauf die alte Frau sich mit einem leises Ächzen von ihrem Stuhl erhob. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie zu alt für diese Arbeit, aber sie konnte ihr kleines Mädchen, wie sie Éowyn im Stillen gerne nannte, nicht einfach alleine lassen. Nicht, wenn es ihr so schlecht ging, wo Addraen doch die einzige war, der die Schildmaid sich je anvertraut hatte.

„Braucht Ihr noch etwas, meine Herrin?" Diesmal folgte auf die Wort ein sachtes, kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln und Addraen wandte sich leise seufzend zur Tür.

„Warum tut er mir das an, Addraen?", fragte Éowyn plötzlich leise. „Warum lässt er mich hier und nimmt mich nicht wieder zurück nach Edoras?"

Die Alte drehte sich um und ging zurück zu ihrem Stuhl vor der Schildmaid.

„König Éomer weiss es nicht, meine Herrin. Wenn Ihr mit ihm reden würdet... ich bin sicher, er würde Euch verstehen", erwiderte sie sanft und nahm die zitternden Hände in ihre alten, runzligen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr mit ihm reden... er... er ist mir so fremd geworden", flüsterte Éowyn und Addraen verstärkte den Griff ihrer Hände etwas. „Er... seit der Ringkrieg vorbei ist... schon vorher... wir sind so anders. Wir... ich habe das Gefühl, wir reden aneinander vorbei. Es tut weh...", fügte sie dann noch an und hob langsam ihren Kopf. In den traurigen blauen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Und Addraen war sich sicher, dass die Tränen diesmal nicht dem unglücklichen Schicksal der jungen Frau vor ihr galten sondern einzig und allein Éomer und der verlorenen Vertrautheit zwischen den Geschwistern.

„Ich habe mit Tränen in den Augen zugesehen, wie Ihr Euch auseinandergelebt habt, Herrin", antwortete Addraen leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch in ihr Tränen aufstiegen. „Aber ich habe immer gehofft, dass irgendwann wieder alles gut werden würde zwischen Euch und Eurem Bruder. Und nun habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, das es zu spät ist... Frau Lothíriel mag Euch nicht, Frau Éowyn, und sie nutzt den Abstand zwischen Euch als Keil, um den Verlust des Vertauens noch zu vergrößern."

„Sie ist eine schreckliche Frau...", flüsterte Éowyn. „Wie konnte er sie heiraten?"

„Das weiss er allein, Herrin. Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben. Aber glaubt mir, tief in seinem Herzen weiss er, dass er Euch verletzt mit dem, was er jeweils tut und sagt. Und er bereut es."

„Aber... warum ändert er nichts? Ich verstehe das nicht, Addraen... ich... ich habe keine Kraft mehr, um es noch zu verstehen oder um noch etwas zu ändern..."

Nun perlten silberne Tränen über die Wangen der jungen Frau. Addraen stand auf und holte ihr eines der schwarzen Taschentücher, die im Gepäck der Schildmaid dabei waren, und drückte es Éowyn in die Hand. Doch diese benutzte es nicht und sah ihre Dienerin weiterhin mit einem Ausdruck des Unverstehens und der Verzweiflung an.

„Frau Éowyn...", die Alte suchte in ihren weiten Röcken nun ebenfalls nach einem Taschentuch und wischte sich dann die Tränen ab, die sich aus ihren Augen gelöst hatten, „ich kann Euch bei weitem nicht sagen, an was es liegt oder warum Euer Bruder sich so verhält. Nur, was ich mit Sicherheit weiss ist, dass seit Eure werten Eltern diese Welt verlassen haben viel zu viele Schatten auf das Königshaus gefallen sind. Und es schmerzt mich sehen zu müssen, wie die königliche Familie zu zerfallen droht... doch ich bin nur eine alte Dienerin und so sehr es mich danach verlangt, ich kann nichts für Euch tun. Nur für Euch beten und Euch ein weiteres Mal darum bitten, dass Ihr Euch keinen Schmerz mehr zufügt."

Éowyn gab ihr keine Antwort sondern verfiel wieder in ihr tristes Schweigen. Addraen seufzte leise und drückte die Hände der Schildmaid noch einmal, ehe sie aufstand.

„Ruft nach mir, wenn Ihr etwas braucht..."

xXxXxXx

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, April_

Ein halber Monat war vergangen seit dem Gespräch mit Addraen und Éowyn hatte keine der Bitten der Alten erfüllt. Ihre Arme wurden nun von weitaus mehr als nur drei neuen Schnitten gezeichnet und sie brütete nach wie vor stumm über ihren düsteren Gedanken.

Manchmal meinte sie schreien zu müssen, da kein Tag verging, ohne dass sie Aragorn sah, denn dieser nahm zu ihrem Leidwesen seine Pflichten als Gastgeber sehr ernst und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, persönlich nach der Schildmaid zu schauen.

Es war noch keine Stunde her, dass er an diesem Tag bei ihr gewesen war, und wie immer war seine Miene freundlich-besorgt gewesen. Nach wie vor zerfraßen wilder Schmerz und noch wilderer Hass Éowyns Herz, doch langsam stand sie dem gleichgültig gegenüber. Sie machte sich nicht länger die Mühe, Königin Arwen aus dem Weg zu gehen, sondern genoss es beinahe zu spüren, wie der Hass gleich einem Strom Wasser in ihres Seele floss und dort das Feuer noch weiter schürte.

Auch vermied sie weder Berührungen mit Aragorn noch seine Blicke, suchte Kontakt mit ihm nahezu, so dass der nagende Schmerz nie verschwand. Mittlerweile hatte sie selbst ihre Trauer und ihr Unverständnis ihrem Bruder gegenüber vergessen, lebte nur noch von diesen starken Gefühlen, die sie Tag für Tag aufs Neue übermannten. Gefühle, die in ihr einen Funken Leben auferstehen liessen... einen Funken falsches, verlogenes Leben ohne auch nur einen Hauch Wirklichkeit. Aber dennoch...

Und langsam, ganz langsam akzeptierte sie es. Akzeptierte, dass Aragorn sie nie lieben würde, dass sein Herz immer der schönen Arwen gehören würde. Sie begann sich damit abzufinden, hörte auf zu kämpfen. Der Schmerz verschwand nicht, er blieb immer als bittersüsser Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge, in ihren Gedanken und in ihrem Herzen. Aber... es fiel ihr leichter zu ertragen...

Éowyn flüchtete sich in Fantasien, in denen sie die Frau in Aragorns Armen war, und vergaß darüber mehr und mehr den richtigen König, der sich ihr gegenüber immer so freundlich, aber auch distanziert gab wie am Tage ihrer ersten Begegnung. Es machte ihren Schmerz um ein weniges erträglicher, aber sie war dennoch blind... blind dafür, was sich in ihrer Seele tat...

„Warum seid Ihr immer allein, Frau Éowyn?" Die Angesprochene schreckte auf und sah verwirrt in das Gesicht des blonden Elben, der sie mit ernstem Gesicht ansah. „Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er und deutete auf den freien Platz auf der Bank neben Éowyn. Sie nickte langsam und der Elb setzte sich. Sogleich musterte er sie genau und Éowyn hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie vor seinen wachsamen Augen nichts verstecken konnte... unwillkürlich zog sie den Stoff ihres wie immer dunklen Kleides über ihren Unterarmen zurecht.

„Mögt Ihr die Gesellschaft anderer nicht?"

„Ich... ich bin nur gerne... allein", gab sie stockend zur Antwort, immer seinem durchdringenden Blick ausweichend.

„Und doch nagt die Einsamkeit an Euch", stellte er fest. „Ihr seid kein Wesen, das für die Zurückgezogenheit geschaffen wurde. Niemand ist das."

„Was wisst Ihr denn davon...", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Elben. „Was wisst Ihr von Einsamkeit..."

„Mehr als Ihr glaubt", erwiderte er ruhig, ließ sie noch immer nicht aus den Augen. „Viel mehr, als Ihr glaubt... manchmal mag die Einsamkeit die höchste Wonne sein, wenn man für einmal allem Lärm und Gedränge entfliehen und nur für sich alleine sein kann. Sie mag einem als das höchste allen Glücks auf dieser Welt erscheinen, doch man wird immer merken, dass man die Einsamkeit nicht auf Dauer aushalten kann. Dem einen mag die Gesellschaft früher, dem anderen später fehlen, doch zum Ende hin wird jeder zurückkehren zu jenen, die ihm etwas bedeuten und in deren Gemeinschaft er sich wohl fühlt. Denn in Einsamkeit zu leben heißt immer, an all jene zu denken, die einem lieb sind und die man eigentlich nicht missen möchte.

Und selbst wenn diese Einsamkeit aus Schutz gegen allen Schmerz und alles Übel freiwillig gewählt wurde, sie wird doch nie das Erhoffte bringen, weil man bald einsehen muss, dass man gegen noch so schwere Schicksalsschläge nicht alleine ankommen kann."

Der Blick des Elben war, während er sprach, in den wolkenlosen Himmel gewandert, kehrte nun aber zu Éowyn zurück.

„Auch Ihr bildet da keine Ausnahme, auch wenn Ihr das vielleicht glauben mögt. Doch die Einsamkeit bringt Euch mehr Schmerz als all Eure Sehnsüchte... von denen Ihr gewiss nicht wenige unerfüllte habt."


	4. Kapitel 4

_Inhalt, Disclaimer, Warnungen: _Wer sie im ersten Kapitel nicht gelesen hat, ist selber schuld.

_A/N:_ Ähm... hallo? Noch irgendjemand da? Ich weiss, es ist furchtbar lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal geupdatet habe... und es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich könnte jetzt hier eine lange Rede schwingen über die Gründe, weshalb ich dieses Kapitel nicht früher hochgeladen habe, aber ich glaube, ich beschränke mich auf Folgendes: Ich schiebe die Schuld komplett der Schule und meiner eigenen Vergesslichkeit in die Schuhe.

Um mich bei euch zu entschuldigen, habe ich ein kleines Banner für WdF gebastelt, das ihr euch hier ansehen könnt: i150. photobucket. com/ albums/ s101/ Berendis/ wdfbanner. jpg (Leerzeichen entfernen) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und macht die grosse Verspätung wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gut ;)

So, und nun noch zu den Reviews: Vielen Dank an meine lieben Leser _Raistlin, Nachtschatten, Atiniel _und_ palin-diamondbow_. Ich freue mich jedes Mal unheimlich über eure Reviews! #Kekse verteil#

**Kapitel 4**

_Nirgendwo, zu keiner Zeit_

Angstvoll starrte sie in den Abgrund vor ihren Füssen. Gähnende Leere schlug ihr entgegen, erdrückende Finsternis. Eine leise Stimme wehte an ihre Ohren, hallend, unmenschlich, körperlos.

_Komm zu mir... komm her... komm in die Finsternis... lass dich fallen… lass den Schmerz hinter dir._

Die Dunkelheit lockte sie, die körperlose Stimme setzte sich in ihren Ohren fest. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schwer an, taub. Sie war so müde, so unendlich müde, hatte keine Kraft mehr. Keine Kraft, um sich dem finsteren Abgrund zu entziehen. Undwenn sie sich nun einfach fallen liesse...?

_Komm... kämpfe nicht länger... lass es geschehen…_

Zitternd zwang sie sich wegzusehen, ständig diese lockende Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Komm... komm zu mir... gib auf... lass diese leere Hülle, dieses falsche Sein hinter dir..._

Ihr Blick fiel auf die andere Seite des Abgrunds, eine grüne Wiese voller bunt leuchtenderBlumen. Am Horizont waren Bäume zu sehen, grosse, stolze Bäume, in deren Wipfeln bestimmt eine Menge Vögel sangen. Dorthin wollte sie... dort, auf diese Wiese, und den Abgrund hinter sich lassen. Sie wollte die zarten Flügel der bunten Schmetterlinge auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen, die dort drüben im glänzenden Licht herumtanzen, sie wollte fühlen, wie der laue Wind mit ihren Haaren spielte, ihr süsse Worte ins Ohr flüsterte

_Nicht dorthin... komm zu mir... hier ist dein Platz... hier, bei mir. Hier wirst du alles haben, was du willst... komm zu mir..._

Steinchen bröckelten unter ihren Füssen und fielen in die Tiefe, zerbrachen an den spitzen Zacken, zerschellten an der Masse des Gesteins. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Es war bedrückend still hier. Kein Wind sang in ihren Ohren, kein Lichtstrahl streifte ihr Gesicht. Doch auf der anderen Seite des Abgrunds, auf dieser grünen Wiese, dort würde sie bestimmt 0viel hören. Eine Vielfalt an Tönen, von den süssen Liedern der Vögel bis hin zum leisen Rauschen des Windes in den Baumwipfeln. Sie wollte hören, wollte der Musik des Lebens lauschen, den Nektar der Lebenden kosten.

Hinter ihr lag eine karge, felsige Landschaft bar jeden Lebens die in einem bedrückenden Dämmerlicht lag. Es schien kein Fleckchen zu geben, an dem etwas Licht durch die dicken, grauen Wolken am Himmel brechen konnte, keinen Lichtstrahl, der Hoffnung brachte in das Dunkel ihres Herzens. Nur weit, weit weg am Horizont schimmerte ein schmaler, heller Streifen, verheißungsvoll leuchtend, still lockend. Doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Licht auf der grünen, hellen Seite jenseits des Abgrunds. Aber selbst diese karge Landschaft, in der sie sich nun befand, schien freundlicher als dieser Abgrund hinter ihr, der nur Tod und Leid versprach. Dennoch lockte er sanft mit seiner süssen Melodie des düsteren Friedens, es war schwer, ihm zu widerstehen.

_Komm... du kannst dich nicht wehren... du hast dich schon verloren... du gehörst mir... komm zu mir... sei mein..._

Dieser Abgrund machte ihr Angst. Aber sie musste ihn überqueren, wenn sie auf die andere Seite wollte. Denn was hielt sie noch hier? Hier gab es nichts, nur Hass und Leid. Und dort drüben, fern des Dunkeln, lachte die Sonne, strahlte das Glück.

Wie als Antwort auf ihre Frage trat plötzlich ein hochgewachsener Mann hinter einem Felsen hervor. Ein gesichtsloser Mann... doch nein, gesichtslos war nicht das richtige Wort. Es war, als sähe sie ihn an und hätte im nächsten Moment schon wieder vergessen, wen sie gesehen hatte. Als weigere sich ihr Denken, diesen Mann sehen zu wollen, zu wissen wer er war. Als wäre er völlig unwichtig, nur einer von vielen, der ging und wieder kam… was kümmerte er sie?

Eine weitere Stimme erklang in ihrem Kopf, während der Mann eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Sanft streifte er ihre blassen Finger, eiskalt und doch Schutz, Wärme verheissend.

_Bleib. Bleib hier. Du gehörst hierhin. Was willst du bei denen? Weder das eine noch das andere wird dich glücklich machen können. Bleib hier. Dein Schmerz wird schwinden, die Zeit hat noch alle Wunden geheilt und auch deine werden einmal nicht mehr bluten._

Die Stimme klang schmeichelnd, strich über die süssen Lippen des Fremden, wehte sanft an ihre Ohren, doch es lag eine Schärfe darin, eine eiserne Schärfe, die ihr nicht gefiel. Es war ein Befehl. Doch sie mochte diese Landschaft nicht, sie war zu trostlos. Sie drehte sich wieder um und abermals fielen Steinchen in die bodenlose Finsternis unter ihr. Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf wurden lauter, loderten in hellem Zorn auf.

_Komm... komm zu mir... du gehörst mir... dein Platz ist in der Finsternis und im ewigen Vergessen..._

_Bleib. Sie werden dir nicht geben können, was du suchst, denn was du dir wünschst, wirst du nirgendwo finden. Bleib._

Stur starrte sie auf die grüne Wiese. Alles in ihr schrie nach der sanften Schönheit, doch sie sah keinen Weg hinüber. Der Abgrund war zu gross, so unüberwindlich, so grausam. Und viel zu stark.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als eine eiskalte Hand ihren Arm umfasste. Scharfe Krallen gruben sich in ihr Fleisch, sündhaft rotes Blut rann ihren Arm hinab, tropfte auf den staubgrauen Boden.

_Bleib._

Der gesichtslose Mann sah sie aus eisgrauen, kalten Augen an. Doch sein Gesicht entschwand nicht länger ihren Augen, sondern zeigte sich als hässliche Fratze mit langen, spitzen Zähnen, bereit, sie zu verschlingen, sie mit allen Mitteln daran zu hindern, die Wiese zu erreichen. Wie ein Wesen aus ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum stand er vor ihr, ein roter Funke gefährlich in seinen Augen glimmend, als er sie näher zu sich zog. Seine freie Hand strich liebkosend, doch eiskalt über ihr Gesicht, während in ihrem Kopf die Stimme des Abgrunds immer leiser wurde.

_Du bist mein, für immer._

xXxXxXx

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, April_

Keuchend fuhr Éowyn aus dem Schlaf. Ihr Atem raste, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Vor ihren Augen schwebte das hässlich verzerrte Gesicht mit den eiskalten Augen, in ihren Gedanken hallten die körperlosen Stimmen wieder, liessen sie erzittern und jagten ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Ihr war, als fühlte sie den heissen Atem des Todes über ihr Gesicht streichen. Bebend setzte sie sich auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers.

„Es war nur ein Traum...nur ein dummer Traum…**",** flüsterte sie heiser, doch es beruhigte sie nicht, ihre eigene Stimme zu hören, im Gegenteil. Sie klang so verloren, war einsam, alleine... und blieb ungehört.

Zitternd tastete sie nach der Kerze auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen, und schaffte es nach zwei Versuchen, ein kleines Licht, zu entzünden. Flackernd huschte der Kerzenschein über die hölzernen Wände ihres Zimmers, vertrieb die düsteren Gefühle nicht, sondern verstärkte sie noch durch unheimlich tanzende Schatten.

Dort, neben ihrer Truhe, war das nicht dieses Gesicht? Es schien ihr, als würden die kalten Augen in jeder Ecke glimmen, zwischen den Seiten eines aufgeschlagenen Buches, im Spiegel an der Wand, unter der Türe hindurch, an der Decke.

Hastig tastete sie im Halbschatten nach ihrem langen, weiten Mantel und hüllte sich fahrig darin ein, suchte Schutz im weichen Stoff. Ihre nackten Füsse verursachten keinerlei Geräusch auf dem kühlen Steinboden des verlassenen Ganges, als sie ihn schnell durchquerte. Durch ein kleines Fensterchen fiel zaghaft Licht hinein. Es war noch früh, die Sonne hatte den Rand der Welt eben erst berührt. Éowyn würde in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zutun können, würde ständig die Bilder dieses schrecklichen Traumes wieder sehen, den unüberwindlichen Abgrund, die grausamen Augen.

Kalte Morgenluftschlug ihr entgegen, als sie durch die Türe hinaus ins Licht trat, doch auch sie brachte ihr keine Erfrischung – es schwand der Hauch ihres Alptraums darin mit. Langsam berührten die ersten Strahlen der goldenen Morgensonne den Boden, in den Bäumen über ihr zwitscherten einige Vögel ein fröhliches Lied. Tief ausatmend trat sie auf den gepflasterten Weg, der zu den Gästeunterkünften führte. Kälte kroch ihre nackten Beine hoch, breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.

„Nur ein Traum...", flüsterte sie abermals und wandte sich nach rechts zu den Gärten. Ihre Schritte trugen sie zu der Bank, auf der sie manch langen Tag verbracht hatte. Leicht zitternd liess sie sich darauf nieder und zog wie ein kleines Kind die Beine an, schlang ihre Arme darum. Eine verzweifelte, schutzsuchende Geste, die ihr doch keinen Halt schenkte.

„Schon so früh wach, Frau Éowyn?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und sah sich um. An einem Baum in der Nähe lehnte Legolas und beobachtete sie wachsam. Sein Gesicht lag halb im Schatten, verbarg jegliche Regung.

„Ja", erwiderte sie leise, stockend, „ich…ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

„Mir schien, Ihr seid vor etwas geflüchtet." Der Elb beobachtete sie wachsam, seine blauen Augen beinahe so durchdringend wie die dieses Wesens aus ihrem Traum, wenn auch viel freundlicher.

„Oh, nein. Ich habe nur geträumt, weiter nichts", sagte Éowyn zögernd, wich seinem Blick behutsam aus.

Legolas stiess sich von dem Baum ab und trat auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht trug einen freundlichen, doch nichtssagenden Ausdruck, und er lächelte ihr zu. „Ihr habt doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich zu Euch setze, nicht?"

Éowyn schüttelte den Kopf, legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie. Ihr Blick ging in die Ferne. Die rötlich schimmernden Wolken hatten die Form dieses Gesichtes, lachten sie höhnisch an... sie schauderte.

„Erzählt mir von Eurem Traum", forderte Legolas leise. „Vieles wird leichter zu ertragen, wenn man erst einmal darüber gesprochen hat."

Éowyn blieb still. Am Horizont zogen die Bilder ihres Traumes vorbei; diese Gefühle, die Angst vor dem Abgrund, die Sehnsucht nach dieser grünen Wiese. Oh ja, sie sehnte sich, mit jeder Faser ihres Seins, nach diesem Ort. Er war so friedlich erschienen, voller Glück und Freude, als gäbe es dort kein Leid, keine Trauer, keine Erinnerungen an ein trostloses Dasein.

Wenn nur ihre Zukunft so hätte aussehen können... doch sie sah keinen Weg, der in ein solches Leben führte. Und sie selbst hatte nicht die Kraft, nach diesem Weg zu suchen, war verloren in den Weiten ihrer finsteren Welt – denn wer hätte sie schon gerettet, wer hätte die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt um sie an einen schöneren Ort zu führen?

„Éowyn?" Sie erschrak leicht, erinnerte sich dann jedoch an seine Frage. Doch weshalb hätte sie ihm diesen Traum erzählen sollen? Es ging ihn nichts an. Weshalb hätte er sich auch darum kümmern sollen, er, ein Elbenprinz, dessen Leben wohl um einiges heller aussah als ihr eigenes. Sein Interesse war nichts weiter als die ewige Höflichkeit der Elben.

„Es war nichts... Wichtiges", antwortete sie leise, umschlang etwas fester ihre Beine. „Nichts von Belang." Doch sie wusste genau, sie belog nicht nur ihn.

xXxXxXx

_Minas Tirith, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, Mai_

Nachdenklich beobachtete Legolas die blonde Frau, die sich mit gesenktem Kopf von seinem Freund Aragorn verabschiedete. Éowyn wirkte kühl, unnahbar, und doch konnte sie den Schmerz aus ihren Augen nicht verbannen – einen Schmerz, dessen Ursprung Legolas nur erahnen konnte und sich dennoch sehr sicher war, was ihr dieses Leid zufügte.

Die Schildmaid von Rohan schien ihm wie ein offenes Buch, aus dessen Seiten schwarze Tinte strömte – gelöst von Tausenden salzigen Tränen, welche die Worte des Leids von dem Pergament gelöst hatten.

Legolas verspürte Mitleid mit ihr. Als er sie kennen gelernt hatte, war sie eine stolze junge Frau gewesen, stolz auf ihre Bestimmung zur Schildmaid, stolz darauf, sich selbst verteidigen zu können, keinen Schutz zu brauchen. Und doch war es gerade der Schutz, der ihr immer gefehlt hatte. Sie hatte dies jedoch zu vertuschen gewusst, hatte ihr wahres Selbst immer hinter einer sorgsam bemalten Maske versteckt.

Nun schien diese Maske beinahe zerbrochen, war zu lange getragen worden, und hatte all die Veränderungen der letzten Zeit nicht überstanden. Nun klafften breite Risse darin, zwischen denen Schmerz, Trauer und eine zerstörte Seele hervorbrachen. Wenn auch die meisten es wohl nicht zu sehen vermochten, so war dieser Anblick für Legolas so klar und deutlich wie sein eigenes Spiegelbild in einem reinen, wellenlosen See.

Wie sie dort so vor Aragorn stand, den Kopf scheinbar demütig gesenkt, wirkte sie wie eine gewöhnliche junge Frau, die nur angesichts des Königs so befangen wirkte. Doch es war die wahre Éowyn, die dort zum Vorschein kam.

Als sie sich von Aragorn verabschiedet hatte und ihrem Pferd ging, das etwas abseits bereit stand, wirkten ihre Schritte unsicher und tastend. Als fürchtete sie, jeden Moment zu stürzen, in einen bodenlosen Abgrund zu fallen, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gab.

Legolas wandte seine Augen von ihr, als Aragorn vor ihn trat. Sein alter Freund legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an. „Grüß Gimli von mir, mein Freund", sagte Aragorn, und nach einem raschen Seitenblick auf Éowyn, die mittlerweile aufgestiegen war, fügte er hinzu: „Und gib Acht auf sie."

xXxXxXx

_Auf der grossen Weststrasse, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, Mai_

Es wurde nicht viel geredet in dem kleinen Zug, der seit zwei Tagen gen Edoras ritt. Lediglich die Soldaten, die Aragorn der Schildmaid zum Schutz mitgegeben hatte, wechselten von Zeit zu Zeit einige Worte, doch ansonsten blieb es still.

Eine Stille, welche die Schmermut Éowyns nur noch verstärken würde. Dennoch wusste Legolas nicht, was er hätte sagen oder tun können, um das Schweigen zu brechen – denn worüber hätte er mit ihr reden sollen? Bei welchem Gespräch hätte sie sich beteiligt? Er wusste es nicht, wagte es auch nicht, einen Versuch zu starten. Stattdessen ritt er tief in Gedanken versunken neben ihr her, warf hin und wieder einen Blick zu ihr.

Ebenso tat es die alte Dienerin, die auf Éowyns anderer Seite ritt. Legolas hatte sich sagen lassen, dass diese Frau Éowyns Amme gewesen war und ihr, seit die Schildmaid ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, zur Seite stand. Die Dienerin kümmerte sich mit größter Sorgfalt um Éowyn, doch es schien, als würde die Schildmaid dies nicht wahrnehmen. Wann immer der kleine Zug von Reitern eine Pause einlegte, saß Éowyn abwesend im Gras und schien nichts von dem zu bemerken, was um sie herum vorging.

Legolas hatte sie oft beobachtet während diesen Pausen, die alte Frau und die junge Schildmaid, und ihm war aufgefallen, dass Éowyn, trotz aller scheinbarer Gleichgültigkeit, wacher schien, wenn ihre Amme bei ihr war. Manchmal wehte der Wind sogar einige leise, zögernde Worte an Legolas' empfindliche Ohren, auf die das beruhigende Gemurmel der alten Dienerin folgte.

Das plötzliche Sirren eines Pfeils riss Legolas unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken. Der Pfeil blieb in einem Baumstamm stecken – doch es blieb nicht der einzige. Weitere flogen aus einem Gebüsch am Wegrand, gefolgt von einer Bande Orks, die dort offenbar auf die Reisenden gelauert hatte.

Legolas blieb keine Zeit, um sich Gedanken zu machen, woher diese Orks gekommen waren. Flink hatte er seinen Bogen zur Hand und mühte sich, einen Ork nach dem anderen zu treffen. Schreie waren zu hören, als die überraschten Soldaten nach ihren Waffen griffen und versuchten, die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen. Eine erbitterte Schlacht entbrannte, die Geräusche brüllender Orks und angstvoll wiehernder Pferde stiegen zum Himmel.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde die Krieger aus Éowyns Begleitschutz nichts ausrichten können; doch dann gewannen sie langsam die Oberhand. Ork um Ork fiel, bis schließlich einige wenige brüllend davonrannten. Legolas schickte ihnen seine Pfeile hinterher und erlegte zwei weitere, bevor die Wesen sich aus seiner Schussweite entfernten.

Stille kehrte ein, als keiner der Orks auf dem Schlachtfeld sich mehr bewegte und die Übriggebliebenen verschwunden waren. Legolas ließ seinen Bogen sinken und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über das Schlachtfeld. Sein Blick blieb an Éowyn hängen, die starr neben einer Orkleiche stand, in ihren Händen ein blutverschmiertes Schwert. Die Waffe fiel mit einem leisen Klirren zu Boden, als Éowyn aufsah. Für einen Moment traf ihr Blick den Legolas' – und für einen winzigen Moment schien es dem Elben, als wäre das stolze Funkeln in Éowyns Augen zurückgekehrt. Doch es blieb nicht lange dort, wich unendlicher Trauer, als Éowyn die alte Dienerin entdeckte, die von einem Pfeil getroffen reglos auf der Erde lag.

Betroffen sah Legolas zu, wie die Schildmaid zu ihr stürzte, sie schüttelte, doch aus den Augen der Alten war das Leben längst gewichen. Doch Éowyn hielt nicht inne, war verzweifelt bemüht, ein Lebenszeichen der alten Frau zu erhalten. Leise aufseufzend ging Legolas zu ihr hinüber und berührte Éowyn sanft an der Schulter. Sie wirbelte herum, ihre Augen weit und ängstlich, die Verzweiflung deutlich sichtbar in ihrem Gesicht. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder um, schüttelte weiter die Schultern ihrer Amme. Ein verzweifelter Laut entfloh ihrem Mund, der Legolas das Herz schwer werden ließ.

„Éowyn", sagte er leise, eindringlich, doch sie hörte ihn nicht. „Éowyn", wiederholte er, „Ihr könnt nichts mehr für sie tun." Die Schildmaid beachtete ihn weiterhin nicht, war völlig versunken in ihrem Entsetzen und ihrer Trauer. Legolas griff nach ihren Schultern und führte die widerstrebende Schildmaid von der Leiche weg zu einem Stein am Wegrand. Apathisch setzte Éowyn sich. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Worte des Bedauerns lagen auf Legolas' Lippen, als sein Blick auf die Arme der Schildmaid fiel.

Überrascht hielt er die Luft an. Die Ärmel ihres Kleides waren dunkel vor Blut – hatte sie sich verletzt? Behutsam nahm er ihre rechte Hand in die seine und schickte sich an, den weiten Ärmel des Kleides zurückzuschieben.

„Habt Ihr Euch verletzt?", fragte er fürsorglich und weckte sie damit aus ihrer Erstarrung. Sie entzog ihm hastig ihren Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts", flüsterte sie, ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Ort, wo die tote Dienerin lag. Ein Krieger hatte sich über sie gebeugt und schüttelte gerade bedauernd den Kopf. Legolas griff abermals nach Éowyns Hand und diesmal hielt er sie fest,sodass sie sich ihm nicht mehr entziehen konnte.

„Lasst mich sehen", forderte er und schob den Ärmel zurück. Beinahe hätte er die Hand der Schildmaid losgelassen, als die vielen Schnitte auf dem Unterarm sichtbar wurden. Diese Wunden stammten nicht von der Schlacht – kein Orkschwert hätte es vermocht, solch feine Schnitte zu ziehen. Sein Blick suchte den Éowyns, doch sie hatte ihr Gesicht abgewandt, die Augen ergeben geschlossen. Ein leichtes Zittern hatte ihren Körper befallen, sie wirkte, als würde sie im nächsten Moment ihn Ohnmacht fallen.

Vorsichtig ließ er ihren Arm los, stand auf um Verbandszeug aus den Satteltaschen seines Pferdes zu holen, das abseits des Schlachtfelds stand und zu grasen begonnen hatte. Tief erschüttert streifte sein Blick die Männer, welche die Orkleichen auf einen Haufen legten, doch er nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr. Diese Schnitte, sie rührten eindeutig nicht von der Schlacht her. Nein, es waren schon etwas ältere, doch noch nicht verheilte Wunden, von einer feinen Klinge mit äußerster Präzision gezogen, nun im Kampf aufgebrochen.

Seufzend nahm er weiße Leinenbinden aus seinen Satteltaschen. Er trug sie immer bei sich, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er sie nun brauchte, und er wünschte, er hätte es nicht tun müssen. Doch wer hätte ahnen können, dass es so schlimm um die Schildmaid stand? Ihm war klar, dass sie sich diese Wunden selbst zugefügt hatte, wohl in der Stille ihrer Räume, wenn sie keinen Ausweg mehr wusste. Doch wer hatte ahnen können, dass es wirklich so ernst war?

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging er vor der noch immer starr dasitzenden Schildmaid in die Hocke, streifte abermals die langen Ärmel zurück. Sorgfältig reinigte er die Wunden mit einem sauberen Lappen. Das Blut war schon beinahe geronnen. Unwillkürlich schluckte er bei dem Anblick dieses sündhaft roten Bluts auf der beinahe weißen Haut der Schildmaid. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass es wirklich so schlimm war?

xXxXxXx

_Auf der grossen Weststrasse, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, Mai_

Ergeben liess Éowyn den Elben ihre Arme verbinden. Sie wusste, er hätte nicht aufgehört, sie zu bedrängen, und was hätte sie auch gegen ihn ausrichten können? Schliesslich war er stärker als sie und sie hatte ohnehin keine Kraft, um sich zu wehren. Zu tief sass der Schock, der Schmerz...

Ihr Blick wanderte erneut zu der Stelle, wo Addraen noch immer lag. Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, wollte nicht begreifen, dass die alte Frau wirklich tot war, dass ihr Leben so von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten verlöscht, ausradiert war.

Nagender Schmerz trieb sein Unwesen in ihrer Brust, trieb die Tränen in ihre brennenden Augen. Und als sie endlich die Lider senkte, das grausame Bild darauf eingebrannt, rannen die ersten salzigen Tropfen über ihre Wangen.

Sie begriff nicht, wollte nicht begreifen, wollte erwachen aus diesem bösen Traum, denn etwas anderes konnte es unmöglich sein. Dies konnte nicht die Realität sein, das blasse, blutverschmierte Gesicht jener Frau, die für sie war wie ihre eigene Mutter. So grausam konnte die Welt nicht sein und war es doch. Aber weshalb...

Weshalb hatte es geschehen müssen, jetzt, wo die alte Frau der letzte Halt in ihrem Leben gewesen war? Nun hatte sie niemanden, keinen einzigen Menschen mehr auf dieser kalten, einsamen Welt. Wer war nun noch da für sie? Wer konnte ihr Licht schenken, Vergessen, ein bisschen Wärme?

Zitternd öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, drehte jedoch den Kopf weg, um dieses grausame Bild nicht länger sehen zu müssen. Trotzdem blieb es in ihre Gedanken eingebrannt, um immer und immer wieder an ihrem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen zu können.

Jemand drückte ihr ein Taschentuch in die rechte Hand und für einen Augenblick glaubte sie, Addraen stünde neben ihr, zuvorkommend, fürsorglich wie immer. Doch es war nur Legolas, der sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick mass. Ihre Arme waren verbunden, so geschickt, wie Addraen es immer getan hatte.

Addraen, Addraen... der Name ihrer alten Kinderfrau hallte in Éowyns Gedanken wieder, liess sie nicht los. Weshalb?


	5. Kapitel 5

_Inhalt, Disclaimer, Warnungen: _Wer sie im ersten Kapitel nicht gelesen hat, ist selber schuld.

_A/N:_ Wieder einmal ist seit dem letzten Update furchtbar viel Zeit vergangen... aber da ihr meine Standardentschuldigung nun ja schon kennt, werde ich dieses Mal darauf verzichten ;)

Zu den Reviews: Vielen Dank an _palin-diamondbow, nachtschatten _und_ Jarnasaxa_! #euch allen Kekse verteilt#

**Kapitel 5**

_Edoras, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, Mai_

Besorgt sah Éomer seine Schwester an, die blass auf einem Stuhl in der goldenen Halle saß. Soeben hatte sie ihm vom Tod ihrer alten Kinderfrau berichtet. Leise Trauer stach in seinem Herzen; er hatte die Alte immer gemocht, seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter Théodwyn war sie vor allem für Éowyn immer eine Ersatzmutter gewesen. Und in den Tagen, als es seiner Schwester immer schlechter ging, war Addraen immer an ihrer Seite gewesen wie ein Schatten, um über sie zu wachen, auch wenn sie das Unheil nicht abwenden konnte.

Und nun war die alte Frau tot. Ein schwerer Schlag für Éowyn, das wusste Éomer nur allzu gut. Und auch er selbst war traurig, doch auch besorgt. Denn wer sollte nun über seine Schwester wachen? Wen gab es, der so viel über seine Éowyn wusste, wie Addraen es getan hatte? Selbst er war seiner Schwester wohl nie ganz so nah gewesen wie die alte Dienerin.

Er seufzte leise und trat zu Éowyn hinüber. Sie sah auf, als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen vom Weinen. „Nimm es nicht allzu schwer, Schwester", sagte er leise und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es nur leere Worte waren, kein echter Trost; dazu war er nicht imstande. „Ihre Zeit wäre ohnehin bald gekommen..."

Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer schüttelte den Körper seiner Schwester. Es waren die falschen Worte gewesen, er spürte es. Dennoch, was hätte er sagen sollen? Schon lange konnte er zu seiner Schwester nicht mehr offen über seine Gefühle sprechen, und schon gar nicht, wenn sie mitten in der goldenen Halle saßen und alle zuhören konnten. Nein, diese Zeiten waren vorbei...

„Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas hinlegen", meinte er. Es klang in seinen Ohren hilflos und falsch, doch etwas Anderes kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. Éowyn nickte nur, stand auf und ging langsam ans andere Ende der Halle, wo sich die Türe zu ihren Gemächern befand. Stumm sah er der zerbrechlich wirkenden Gestalt seiner Schwester nach, bis sie hinter der Tür verschwunden war.

Er fühlte sich müde, so unendlich müde... das Unglück seiner Schwester lastete schwer auf seinem Gewissen. Doch was konnte er tun? Er verstand sie nicht mehr, der Graben zwischen ihnen war zu tief. Wann war es nur so weit gekommen?

„Es geht ihr nicht besser", sagte eine leise Stimme. Éomer schreckte auf und entdeckte Legolas, der sich ihm lautlos genähert hatte. „Die ganze Zeit in Minas Tirith hat sie sich mit ihren dunklen Gedanken gequält, gefoltert. Es ist kaum mehr Leben in ihr."

Die klaren Augen des Elben wirkten besorgt. Éomer seufzte und wandte sich ab. „Ich weiss", antwortete er hilflos, „ich weiss. Doch was soll ich tun?"

xXxXxXx

_Edoras__, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, Mai_

Legolas hatte Éowyn nicht mehr gesehen, seit die Schildmaid am Abend ihrer Rückkehr von Gondor in ihren Räumen verschwunden war. Entsprechend überrascht war er, als er Éowyns dunkle Gestalt in dem kleinen Garten hinter der goldenen Halle entdeckte, als er früh morgens nach draußen ging, um den neuen Tag zu begrüßen.

Lautlos näherte er sich ihr, bemerkte stirnrunzelnd, dass ihre Schultern vor unterdrückten Schluchzern bebten. Sie bot ein verwahrlostes Bild, ihr blondes, langes Haar war zerzaust und ungewaschen, ihr dunkles Kleid zerknittert.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herrin", sagte er leise um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Dennoch zuckte sie zusammen, als hätte er sie angeschrieen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihre tränennassen Wangen, bevor sie hastig wieder wegsah. Sie gab ihm keine Antwort.

„Wie geht es Euch?", fragte er vorsichtig. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch auf diese Frage keine Antwort bekommen, doch ein Versuch war es wert. Doch wie vermutet blieb die Schildmaid still, starrte in eine ungewisse Ferne.

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam Legolas' Mund. „Warum sprecht Ihr nicht?", fragte er leise. „Es hilft Euch nicht, wenn Ihr mit Eurem Schmerz allein bleibt."

„Es würde niemand verstehen", gab sie erstickt zur Antwort, drehte sich noch immer nicht zu ihm um. „Niemand kann verstehen."

„Wie wisst Ihr das, wo Ihr es doch gar nicht versucht? Euer Bruder sorgt sich um Euch, Éowyn. Er würde Euch bestimmt zuhören."

„Éomer versteht mich nicht", stieß sie hervor, mühsam einen lauten Schluchzer unterdrückend. „Er will mich doch noch nicht einmal hier haben." Sie schwankte, als hätte sie nicht länger die Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten. Legolas hielt sie sanft an den Schultern fest und führte sie mit sachtem Nachdruck zu einer Bank.

Als Éowyn sich setzte, gab ein verrutschter Ärmel die Sicht auf einen schlecht angelegten Verband um ihren Unterarm frei. Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ergriff Éowyns Hand, um die Binden zu betrachten. Unregelmäßig und viel zu locker lagen sie um den verletzten Arm, teilweise rot von Blut.

„Das solltet Ihr nicht selbst machen", sagte er leise. „Kommt, ich werde Euch festere Verbände anlegen."

xXxXxXx

_Edoras__, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, Mai_

„Nun ist sie also wieder hier", sagte Lothíriel spitz und mass ihren Ehemann mit einem zornigen Blick. Éomer seufzte und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Sie hat ein Recht darauf, hier in Edoras zu sein", erwiderte er müde. Lothíriels Gesicht verzog sich spöttisch.

„Natürlich", zischte sie, „natürlich. Wann suchst du ihr endlich einen Mann, Éomer? Schaff sie weg von hier, sie gehört nicht länger hier her. Und wenn sie tausendmal deine Schwester ist, nun bist du König und hast nicht länger Zeit, um dich um deine verrückte Schwester zu kümmern! Du hast Pflichten, ein Land zu regieren!"

„Mama!" Der kleine Elfwine zupfte ungeduldig an den Röcken seiner Mutter. Lothíriel warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und zischte ein unwirsches „Nicht jetzt!". Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Mann zu.

„Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Éowyn hier bleibt und unseren Ruf ruiniert mit ihrer ewigen Schwermütigkeit! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie einem unvermeidlich die Laune verdirbt, wenn man sie nur schon von weitem sieht!", keifte sie. Éomer, der bis jetzt auf einem Stuhl gesessen und über einer Landkarte gebrütet hatte, stand auf.

„Noch bestimme ich, ob sie hier bleibt oder nicht", antwortete er scharf. „Und so lange ich es sage, wirst du sie nicht von hier vertreiben!"

„Gib deine Illusionen auf, Éomer", sagte Lothíriel nun mit falscher Sanftheit und legte ihrem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter, „deine Schwester ist unheilbar krank. Du kannst sie nicht mehr zu der machen, die sie vielleicht einmal war. Such ihr einen Mann und lass den sich mit ihren Problemen herumschlagen."

„Es reicht!", knurrte Éomer und schüttelte die Hand seiner Frau unwirsch ab. „Éowyn bleibt, ob du es willst oder nicht. Egal, was dir noch so an Gemeinheiten einfallen mag."

„Du hast mir versprochen, du würdest mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben", versuchte Lothíriel es, „du hast mir den Himmel auf Erden versprochen. Nun wünsche ich mir, dass du deine Schwester wegschickst."

„Damals wusste ich noch nicht, was für ein Biest du bist", gab Éomer trocken zurück und wandte sich wieder seiner Karte zu. Lothíriel brach in Tränen aus.

„Oh, natürlich", schluchzte sie, „natürlich, nun bin ich Schuld an unserem Streit! Selbstverständlich war damals alles nur gespielt!"

Éomer schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er kannte die Taktik seiner Frau langsam: Von Wut über gute Ratschläge bis zu Tränen und verzweifeltem Flehen ging sie, wenn sie etwas durchsetzen wollte. Doch war er zu Anfang ihrer Ehe vielleicht noch darauf hereingefallen, erreichte sie nun dadurch nichts mehr.

„Oh, du bist ein unmöglicher Mann!", rief sie nun, als er nicht auf ihr ständiges Klagen reagierte. Lautstark fiel die Tür zu seinen Gemächern hinter ihr zu, doch sie vermochte das leise „Und ich bekomme doch, was ich will!" nicht zu überdecken.

xXxXxXx

_Edoras, Jahr 3002 des dritten Zeitalters, Dezember_

„Mama?" Éowyns zitternde Stimme verhallte einsam im Raum. Das Mädchen stand am Bett seiner Mutter, neben ihm flackerte eine kleine Kerze, die ihm den Weg gezeigt hatte. „Mama?", wiederholte Éowyn etwas lauter, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Zitternd kletterte sie aufs Bett und beleuchtete mit ihrer Kerze das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Es war wachsbleich, ausgemergelt und schien eher einer Leiche zu gehören als der Frau, die Éowyn kannte und liebte. „Mama?"

Wieder blieben die aufgesprungenen Lippen Théodwyns geschlossen, ihre geschwollenen Lider hoben sich nicht. Éowyn hob zögernd eine Hand und strich über die Wange ihrer Mutter. Sie war kalt, erschreckend kalt... Schaudernd zog das Mädchen die Hand zurück und kletterte wieder vom Bett herab. Ihre hastigen Atemzüge bildeten die einzige Geräuschquelle in dem dunklen Zimmer.

Die Kerze flackerte, warf tanzende Schatten an die Wand. Schatten, die in einem unheilvollen Reigen Théodwyns Bett umtanzten, mit wabernden Fingern nach ihr griffen... Éowyn entfuhr ein ersticktes Wimmern. „Mama..."

Keine Antwort. Es blieb still – zu still. Die Kerze flackerte noch einmal, dann erlosch das kleine Licht. Eine Träne rann über Éowyns Gesicht, während sie vor Angst bebend in der Dunkelheit stand und wartete – worauf wusste sie selber nicht. „Mama!"

Vor der Tür erklangen Schritte, jemand öffnete die Tür. Der warme Schein einer Laterne fiel ins Zimmer und beleuchtete das zitternde Mädchen, das in ihrem langen Nachthemd mitten im Raum stand.

„Éowyn!" Das Mädchen war erleichtert, als es die Stimme seiner Kinderfrau vernahm. „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich wollte Mama besuchen", flüsterte Éowyn. „Aber sie... sie redet nicht mit mir und... und ihre Haut ist so kalt..."

xXxXxXx

_Edoras__, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, Mai_

Zitternd sass Éowyn auf der Bettkante und starrte ins Dunkel. Wie gut erinnerte sie sich an jene Nacht, als sie ihre Mutter tot in ihrem Bett gefunden hatte. Die Erinnerung an das totenbleiche Gesicht, die zu Fäuste geballten Hände und den Geruch des Todes würde niemals verblassen, ein Bild, das ihr für immer ins Gedächtnis gebrannt blieb.

Der Tod... Sie schauderte und strich unruhig über ihre Unterarme. Legolas hatte sie verbunden, Legolas, der nun um ihre Schwäche, ihren Schmerz wusste. Legolas, der sich einmischte, den es nichts anging, und der doch so willkommen war, als jemand, der sie spüren liess, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht ganz alleine war. Dass mit Addraen vielleicht doch nicht die letzte Vertrautheit aus dieser Welt geschieden war.

Es war ungewohnt zu sehen, dass der kühle Elb sich so sehr um sie kümmerte, doch es war Balsam für ihre geschändete Seele. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich oft zu ihr gesetzt, wenn sie draussen gewesen war. Blieb sie in ihrem Zimmer, so klopfte er manchmal an, setzte sich zu ihr, erzählte ihr von fernen Wesen und Landschaften, Geschichten, deren Sinn sie nicht begriff. Doch wenn er sprach, vertrieb seine Stimme all die trüben Gedanken und entführte sie in fremde Welten.

Er war ein guter Erzähler, doch wenn er gegangen war, dann blieb doch stets nur die Einsamkeit zurück. Die nagende Leere und die quälenden Fragen, Vorwürfe, Flüche und verschwommene Bilder besserer Zeiten, die nun in weite Ferne gerückt waren. Dann wanderten Éowyns Finger von selbst zu dem kleinen Dolch, den sie in ihrem Kleid versteckt trug, dann liebkoste eine willenlose Hülle das glänzende Metall, während ihre Seele irgendwo in den Weiten finsterer Ozeane schwamm.

Schmerz vermochte ihr das Gefühl von Leben nicht länger zu vermitteln, sie trieb dahin in einer gähnenden Leere ohne Leben, ohne Tod. Und die kurze Zeit, da Legolas' Geschichten sie anderswohin trugen, schien unbedeutend gegenüber all dem Schmerz, dem Verlust. Sie schien nur so wenig zu sein in einer leblosen Gegend, wo selbst Sagen von längst vergessenen Helden nicht mehr waren als ein Kieselstein in den Tiefen eines Ozeans.

xXxXxXx

_Edoras__, Jahr 3 des vierten Zeitalters, Mai_

Aufmerksam beobachtete Elfwine seine Tante, die in Gedanken versunken auf einer Bank sass und ins Leere starrte. Er fürchtete sich ein bisschen vor ihr – sie war unheimlich, immer so düster angezogen und er hatte sie noch nie lachen gesehen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich möglichst von ihr fernhalten sollte. Weshalb das so war, wusste er nicht. Aber wie sie so da sass und die Gegend mit ihren Blicken durchlöcherte, hätte er doch gern gewusst, warum sie immer so traurig war. Und warum er sich nie zu ihr setzen sollte, so wie andere Tanten das von ihm wollten.

Sie zerwuschelten ihm dann das blonde Haar und stellten ihm dumme Fragen über seine Freunde und was er denn den lieben langen Tag so mache, ob er sich darauf freue später einmal König zu werden und noch viel mehr. Und Elfwine mochte sie allesamt nicht – sie waren ihm zu aufdringlich und ausserdem rochen sie alle nach komischen Blumen und anderem Zeugs. Und ihre Kleider kitzelten und kratzten, wenn sie ihn umarmten.

Tante Éowyn hatte jedoch noch nie Anstalten gemacht, ihn auch nur anzusprechen – manchmal schien es ihm, als ob sie ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen würde. Und diese Tatsache verletzte seinen Stolz. So auch jetzt, wo sie ihn nicht sah, obwohl er nicht weit von ihr, praktisch direkt vor ihrer Nase, auf der Erde sass und sie beobachtete.

Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zu ihr hin. Noch immer schien sie ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben – seltsame Tante. Und seit sie vor einigen Tagen von einer scheinbar sehr langen Reise zurückgekehrt war, war sie noch seltsamer. Und sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit diesem blonden, grossen Mann, der mit ihr hergekommen war.

„Tante Éowyn?" Er sah sie fragend an und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an, mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Tante Éowyn? Warum bist du immer so traurig?"

„Was... warum ich... so traurig bin?" Elfwine nickte bekräftigend und setzte sich neben seine Tante auf die Bank. Seine Mutter würde zwar wütend werden, wenn sie ihn dort sah, doch das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht.

„Ja. Du lachst nie", sagte er und sah zu ihr hoch. „Und du bist immer so still und alleine."

„Ach...", sie sah ihn etwas hilflos an und knetete nervös ihre Finger. Elfwine runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn an der Frage so schwierig zu beantworten? „Weisst du... ich... ach, ich bin nicht traurig." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang.

„Nicht?", hakte Elfwine nach. „Aber du siehst immer so traurig aus. Wenn du hier so alleine im Garten sitzt..."

„Ach nein... ich bin einfach gern alleine", antwortete sie hastig. „Und ausserdem bin ich ja nicht allein", fügte sie an und versuchte abermals ein Lächeln. „Schliesslich hab ich deinen Vater und... deine Mutter und... Legolas. Und du bist ja schliesslich auch noch da. Siehst du, ich bin nicht allein."

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ #hust# diesen letzten Abschnitt habe ich zigmal umgeschrieben, aber wirklich gelingen wollte er mir nicht. Ich kann einfach keine Kinder schreiben – traurig, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mit dreien unter einem Dach lebe und eigentlich fähig sein sollte, Kindercharaktere in meine Geschichten einzubauen... nun ja. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, das Kapitel hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Review da ;)


End file.
